Symbelmynë
by mimi70
Summary: En l'an 2798 du Troisième Âge, le Rohan n'a pas connu de guerre contre les Dunlendings depuis trente ans. À la naissance d'Éothain, son père le Roi Fréalaf et sa mère sont assassinés. Élevé sans connaître ses origines, il devra fuir pour sauver sa vie et retrouver, un jour, le trône qui est le sien.
1. Prologue

Résumé : En l'an 2798 du Troisième Âge, le Rohan n'a pas connu de guerre contre les Dunlendings depuis trente ans. À la naissance d'Éothain, son père le Roi Fréalaf et sa mère sont assassinés. Élevé sans connaître ses origines, il devra fuir pour sauver sa vie et retrouver, un jour, le trône qui est le sien.

* * *

Prologue

La tempête se déchaînait sur les plaines du Rohan. Le tonnerre grondait et de violentes bourrasques venaient s'engouffrer à travers les immenses affleurements rocheux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. En cette sombre nuit d'Avril, la nature affirmait ses droits, et nul n'était à l'abri de son courroux.

Dans la glorieuse cité d'Edoras d'habitude si pleine de vie, personne n'osait sortir défier la tempête. Les volets et les portes étaient soigneusement verrouillés, le bétail enfermé. Les lampes suspendues devant les maisons oscillaient au gré du vent dans un grincement affreux couvert par l'orage qui s'abattait sur les maisons fièrement dressées. Le sol, d'habitude sec et poussiéreux, était devenu un immense bourbier.

Edoras semblait morte.

Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit. Malgré la tempête, le Château d'Or était en ébullition. Une servante traversa le Hall à toute vitesse, portant des linges propres et une jarre d'eau fraîche qu'elle tentait de ne pas renverser. Elle courut à travers les couloirs de Méduseld, sursautant à chaque fois qu'un nouveau cri parvenait à ses oreilles.

Au milieu de cette ambiance apocalyptique, sa maîtresse, la Reine Dírhael, donnait naissance à son deuxième enfant. Le peuple entier du Rohan attendait depuis des mois cet événement, espérant qu'un petit prince viendrait rejoindre sa sœur. Des guirlandes et des tapisseries avaient été suspendues partout dans le Château d'Or, et un immense banquet était préparé depuis des jours par le Roi Fréalaf pour la venue de son deuxième enfant. La Marche n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose pour commencer les festivités.

Un nouveau cri ramena la servante à l'ordre, qui accéléra le pas alors qu'elle approchait de la chambre de la Reine et que les bruits s'intensifiaient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut assaillie par la chaleur et le bruit. La Reine était étendue sur le large lit à baldaquins recouvert de tentures, et une foule de femmes s'affairaient autour d'elle, qui lui épongeant le front, qui rajustant les draps, qui l'encourageant de vive voix.

« Continuez ma Reine, vous y êtes presque ! »

La servante s'approcha de Freya, la sage-femme en charge des opérations.

« Ah, te voilà ! Dépose les linges sur la malle et amène la bassine près de la Reine. Elle a besoin d'être rafraîchie ! Vite ! » dit celle-ci d'une voix autoritaire.

Un autre cri s'échappa de la gorge de Dírhael, dont le front ruisselait de sueur. Agrippant de toutes ses forces les draps autour d'elle, la Reine était cambrée et serrait les dents sous la douleur.

« Je vois la tête Votre Majesté, une dernière fois, poussez ! » s'écria la sage-femme, qui demanda un linge propre pour accueillir le nouveau-né.

La Reine fournit alors un dernier effort, récompensé par un cri strident qui déchira le silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce, mais un cri plus aigu que les précédents : goûtant pour la première fois à l'air dans ses poumons, le nouveau-né hurlait, marquant ses premiers instants dans ce monde.

D'une main experte la sage-femme coupa le cordon et enveloppa l'enfant dans le linge propre, avant de le tendre à sa mère qui, épuisée, reposait en arrière et fermait les yeux.

« C'est un beau petit prince, Votre Majesté. » dit-elle en le déposant dans ses bras. « La Reine a besoin de calme. Que tout le monde sorte de cette pièce ! Allez-donc clamer la naissance de votre nouveau seigneur ! » ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Elle fut obéie sans discussion, et il ne resta bientôt plus que la Reine et la sage-femme dans la pièce. La lumière dégagée par le feu crépitant dans l'âtre se répandait sur le nouveau-né et sa mère qui le serrait précieusement dans ses bras, une lueur dans les yeux dont seule une mère pouvait en saisir la puissance.

« Mon petit Brytta, » murmura Dírhael. Elle berçait doucement le bébé qui avait cessé de crier et tétait goulûment son premier lait. (1)

Un violent spasme agita soudain la Reine, qui se crispa de douleur. Freya récupéra rapidement l'enfant pour le placer dans son berceau avant de retourner auprès de sa maîtresse qui se remettait à gémir et haleter. La conclusion ne fut pas longue à venir.

« Ma Reine, un deuxième bébé arrive ! Le ciel vous a béni d'un autre enfant ! »

« Je ne sais si j'y arriverai, » souffla Dírhael entre ses dents, ressentant à nouveau les contractions et l'arrivée de son enfant.

« Vous le pouvez ma Dame, vous en avez la force ! » l'encouragea la sage-femme. « Pensez au visage du Roi lorsque vous lui annoncerez la naissance de pas un, mais deux fils ! »

Cette pensée sembla redonner des forces à Dírhael, qui agrippa à nouveau les draps de son lit, se préparant à revivre les douleurs de l'accouchement.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, à l'autre bout du Château d'Or, le Roi Fréalaf faisait des aller-retours dans la chambre royale, se crispant à chaque fois qu'un hurlement de sa femme retentissait. Il avait beau avoir déjà connu cela une première fois, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Se rasseyant finalement sur un fauteuil richement décoré aux armoiries du Rohan, le Roi porta à ses lèvres une coupe de vin, essayant de se détendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui mettait au monde leur enfant.

Cette pensée en tête, Fréalaf se tourna vers sa fille, la Princesse Hild, qui atteindrait bientôt ses dix-huit mois. La fillette, habillée dans une robe vert émeraude, jouait avec ses petits chevaux de bois aux pieds de son père, gazouillant gaiement. Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres du Roi. Sa fille était son rayon de soleil. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère. Le même nez retroussé, des traits fins, et de petites boucles blondes aux reflets roux qui commençaient déjà à recouvrir sa tête. Tout comme sa mère avec lui, la petite capturerai un jour le cœur d'un Rohir qui en tomberai désespérément amoureux.

Hild leva vers son père ses yeux d'un vert qui rappelait tant les plaines du Rohan au printemps, et tendit ses petits bras pour qu'il l'attrape. Le Roi accéda avec joie à sa requête en posant l'enfant sur ses genoux, qui se mit alors à piailler de contentement.

« Ce soir ma chérie tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur. » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses boucles blondes.

La petite princesse regarda Fréalaf comme si elle l'avait compris, puis retourna à ses pépiements, s'agitant sur les genoux de son père. Ce dernier sourit, puis remarqua soudainement que les cris de sa femme s'étaient tus depuis quelques minutes. Au moment même, on frappa vivement à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une servante. Elle s'inclina avec précipitation avant de parler.

« Mon Roi, votre fils est né ! » dit-elle à toute vitesse. « La Reine se repose dans sa chambre. »

Déposant sa fille au sol, Fréalaf se leva précipitamment.

« Un fils ! Ma Reine vient de donner un héritier au Rohan ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le Roi était tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Se tournant à nouveau vers Hild, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, faisant rire la petite.

« Tu as un frère ma chérie, un frère ! »

Comprenant qu'elle pouvait partir, la servante se retira pour laisser le Roi savourer la nouvelle auprès de sa fille. Des cris de joie retentirent bientôt dans tout Méduseld, chacun célébrant la naissance de leur petit prince.

Malheureusement leur joie allait être de courte durée.

Portant toujours sa fille dans ses bras, le Roi Fréalaf se dirigea vers le Hall, répondant avec joie à toutes les félicitations qui lui étaient adressées. Pénétrant enfin dans le cœur du château, il n'eut pas le temps d'échanger de paroles avec ses conseillers s'étant réunis là, que les portes du Château d'Or s'ouvraient à la volée, laissant apparaître lances et épées, portées par des Hommes à l'apparence sauvage. Profitant du chaos et du bruit causés par la tempête ainsi que la naissance du Prince, les Dunlendings s'étaient introduits dans Edoras et n'avaient rencontré aucune résistance pour marcher jusqu'à Méduseld.

Le Roi n'eut pas le temps de déposer sa fille et de saisir son épée, déjà l'ennemi l'encerclait et le forçait à plier genoux contre le sol, imité par ses conseillers et tous ceux se trouvant dans la pièce. Fréalaf vit les pieds des sentinelles sans vie dépasser de derrière les battants. Son attention se tourna soudainement vers le groupe d'Hommes qui franchissait les portes du château, qui furent ensuite refermées derrière eux. La surprise agrandit ses yeux.

« Fréawine, qu'est-ce donc que tout ceci ?! » tonna le Roi qui se débattait pour essayer de se débarrasser des deux Dunlendings le maintenant au sol.

« Bonsoir très cher frère, » répondit d'une voix mielleuse le nouvel arrivant, suivi du reste du groupe. « Toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de ton fils, tu me vois ravi de l'arrivée d'un héritier au trône du Rohan. »

« Relâche-moi maintenant et j'oublierai cet affront, mon frère. Je ne l'offrirai pas une deuxième fois, » menaça le Roi.

« Regarde-toi Fréalaf, à proférer des menaces vides alors que tu n'as plus aucuns pouvoirs. Tu auras beau appeler tes soldats à l'aide, aucun ne répondra. Mes hommes ont remédié à ce problème. » se moqua Fréawine d'un rire sarcastique.

« Tes hommes ? »

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu as parfaitement saisi mes propos. Les Dunlendings répondent à mes ordres, et me sont venus en aide pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit ! » clama le traître en désignant d'un ample mouvement la pièce autour de lui. « Le Rohan est à moi Fréalaf, il l'a toujours été jusqu'à ce que Père décide de faire de toi l'héritier ! »

« Il avait vu en toi un mal qui aurait condamné le peuple du Rohan ! » répliqua Fréalaf.

« Je suis seul juge de ce qui est bon pour _mon_ peuple ! » cracha son frère. « Je suis venu reprendre mon trône, Fréalaf, et personne ne m'en empêchera ! »

« Moi vivant, cela n'arrivera jamais ! » cria le Roi dans un sursaut de bravoure, réalisant amèrement que ses paroles n'étaient rien d'autre que du vent.

« Je savais bien que tu dirais cela. » Fréawine s'interrompit brièvement pour mieux marquer l'instant. « C'est pourquoi tu ne seras plus là pour assister à mon règne. »

Le sang du Roi se glaça dans ses veines. Ainsi son heure était venue. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé mourir d'une telle façon : il avait espéré vivre suffisamment longtemps pour entendre Meduseld résonner des cris de ses petits-enfants. Hélas le sort en avait décidé autrement. Fréalaf ferma les yeux quelques instants et poussa un soupir résigné.

« Soit. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais je t'en supplie épargne la vie de mes enfants et de ma Reine, ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ceci. C'est entre toi et moi. » implora-t-il.

« Toujours le plus brave, toujours héroïque, même dans ta mort, » cracha Fréawine. « Ta fille et ta femme ne risquent rien, elles me seront utiles dans mon règne à venir et seront la preuve vivante de ta déchéance. Mais ton fils ne vivra pas un autre jour. Si cela avait été une fille je l'aurais également épargnée, mais tu comprends bien que c'est impossible. Je ne puis laisser en vie un héritier qui pourrait un jour venir clamer sa prétendue légitimité au trône. »

Fréawine fit soudain un geste à l'un des guerriers se tenant à ses côtés de s'avancer, l'épée au clair.

« Par respect pour toi et l'enfance que nous avons partagée, je ne m'éterniserai pas en vaines paroles. »

Alors que le Dunlending s'approchait sombrement de lui, le Roi se tourna vers sa fille qui était retenue sans douceur à quelques mètres à peine de lui et qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant évidemment pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Ma chérie, je veux que tu sois forte. » dit Fréalaf en fixant le visage de la fillette. Il s'en imprégna un dernière fois, le gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire. « Ton père va partir et ne jamais revenir. Tu devras être courageuse et aider ta mère. Je serai toujours fier de toi, peu importe où je suis, ne l'oublie jamais. » murmura-t-il en espérant que l'enfant comprenne ce qu'il lui disait.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du Roi. Il se détourna à regret de Hild pour affronter une dernière fois son frère.

« Le Rohan n'oubliera jamais cette nuit, Fréawine. Ton règne sera basé sur le sang et la peur, et non le respect et l'amour. » dit-il toujours agenouillé, redevenant Roi l'espace de quelques instants, oubliant que sa vie était sur le point de s'achever. Tous autour de lui fixèrent une dernière fois leur souverain.

« Je _suis_ le Rohan, » cracha son frère. Il s'approcha brusquement de lui, exécré par l'image que renvoyait le Roi alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir, et passa devant le guerrier à qui il avait donné l'ordre de s'avancer. « Et son peuple sera assez sage pour m'obéir. »

Fréalaf hoqueta de douleur et de surprise, sentant la courte lame pénétrer dans ses chairs à plusieurs reprises. Son poumon droit se remplit de sang et le Roi se mit à produire un son rauque, cherchant désespérément l'air. Des bulles pourpres se formèrent au coin de ses lèvres. Il mourut quelques secondes plus tard quand l'ultime coup administré par son frère toucha le cœur, s'affalant à même le sol, tandis que le sang formait une large flaque pourpre autour de lui, tâchant le Hall de Meduseld pour l'éternité.

* * *

« Je vous en prie ma Reine, n'abandonnez pas ! » cria Freya en s'agitant auprès de sa maîtresse. « Je le vois, il arrive ! »

A bout de forces, Dírhael produisit un dernier effort, et de nouveaux cris suraigus retentirent peu après. La sage-femme coupa le cordon et amena rapidement son nouveau fils auprès de la Reine, qui n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux et qui peinait à respirer.

« Un autre fils Votre Majesté, aussi beau et vigoureux que son frère ! »

Elle fut interrompue par les portes de la chambre qui s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître une servante paniquée.

« Le Roi est mort, le Roi est mort ! Les Dunlendings ont pris Méduseld ! » réussit-elle à dire entre deux respirations avant de repartir en courant d'où elle était venue.

Freya se tourna vers la Reine, qui dans un sursaut de vie réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

« Prenez mon fils, prenez Brytta et menez-le en lieu sûr. Personne ne saura jamais qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux, c'est son seul salut. Sauvez mon fils, je vous en supplie. » implora-t-elle avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Trop choquée pour répliquer, Freya se saisit du premier né que lui désignait la Reine, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Peinant à porter ses mains jusqu'à son cou, Dírhael décrocha le petit médaillon forgé en forme de cheval et le tendit d'une main tremblante vers la sage-femme.

« Faites en sorte que ceci lui revienne. »

Freya resta interdite quelques instants, peinant à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'on lui demandait. Puis elle eut comme un sursaut et se saisit du bijou, le fourrant dans une de ses poches. Elle acquiesça gravement face à la requête de sa souveraine et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle vit le bras de la Reine retomber le long du lit, vide de toute énergie. Les yeux de Dírhael s'étaient fermés sous l'épuisement, et Freya sentit qu'ils ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par un pleur du bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et elle se précipita vers la porte cachée au fond de la chambre de la Reine, qui permettait de rejoindre des couloirs dont seuls les serviteurs connaissaient l'existence. En courant à travers le sombre dédale, l'enfant fermement enveloppé dans ses bras, Freya luta pour ne pas prêter attention aux cris qui retentissaient à travers les murs, n'ayant qu'en tête d'accomplir la dernière volonté de sa maîtresse.

Redoublant de précautions, la Rohir finit par sortir du Château d'Or, et se précipita sous la pluie battante. Courant à travers les rues boueuses d'Edoras, esquivant les flaques, Freya se dirigea instinctivement vers l'endroit où résidaient les seules personnes à qui elle portait une entière confiance.

Jetant régulièrement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la sage-femme poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit enfin l'enseigne du forgeron se balancer au gré du vent. Se précipitant vers la porte, elle tambourina pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête. Le battant s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser apparaître un Rohir aux longs cheveux roux.

« Freya, que fais-tu ici par ce temps ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au Palais ? » demanda-t-il. Il dévisagea rapidement sa belle-sœur qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, dégoulinante et tenant un étrange paquet dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Baldor, » dit-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur, manquant de bousculer l'homme qui s'écarta par réflexe.

À l'intérieur, un feu flambait dans l'âtre et réchauffait la petite maison qui jouxtait la forge d'Edoras. Pénétrant à toute allure dans la pièce, Freya fit sursauter la femme qui était assise dos à elle dans un fauteuil. Elle essaya de se retourner pour apercevoir son visiteur, mais un cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Freya, est-ce toi ? » demanda Elfhild en se repositionnant dans son fauteuil tandis que la sage-femme se précipitait à ses côtés. « Je pensais bien avoir reconnu ta voix. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Lorsque Freya fit face à sa sœur, la fatigue et le chagrin de cette dernière lui sautèrent aux yeux. Un voile de tristesse les recouvrit.

« Je suis désolée, Elfhild, je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner. »

« Vas-tu donc nous dire pourquoi tu débarques au milieu de la tempête avec un tel air de panique sur le visage ? » demanda Baldor qui pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce.

Freya remarqua cette fois-ci les traits tirés et la lassitude de son beau-frère. Elle s'en voulut d'ajouter de la peine à leur chagrin.

« Le Roi et la Reine sont morts. »

La sentence s'abattit lourdement sur la pièce, installant un silence de plomb.

« C-Comment ? » interrogea Elfhild en portant une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Les Dunlendings ont profité de la tempête pour attaquer Edoras. Meduseld est sous leur contrôle. Je ne sais qu'elle est la situation là-bas, j'ai fui dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. » répondit sombrement Freya.

Soudain un cri la rappela à l'ordre, faisant sursauter Baldor et Elfhild.

« Freya, est-ce que c'est un … » demanda Baldor, ahuri.

« Un bébé. Oui. »

« Mais que fais-tu avec un bébé au milieu de la nuit ? Et à qui... ? » Il s'interrompit soudainement, semblant enfin saisir ce qu'il se passait.

Surprise par l'arrêt de son mari, Elfhild se tourna vers celui-ci puis vers Freya, ne parvenant pas à comprendre. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« S'agit-il … »

« Du Prince. De notre futur souverain. » acquiesça doucement Freya.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? » s'inquiéta Baldor. « On doit probablement déjà être à sa recherche à l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde savait que la Reine devait enfanter ce soir. »

« Personne ne connaît l'existence de cet enfant. » le rassura la sage-femme. « Je m'en suis assurée. »

« Comment ? »

« La Reine a accouché de jumeaux. Personne d'autre ne le sait à part moi, j'ai été la seule à assister à la naissance du deuxième enfant. Dans un dernier souffle la Reine m'a supplié de mettre son fils en sécurité. » dit-elle tristement, semblant enfin réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé, maintenant que le choc se dissipait.

L'enfant se mit soudain à pleurer, et Elfhild sursauta avant de tendre impérieusement les bras vers sa sœur pour accueillir le bébé. Ce dernier se tut immédiatement lorsque la femme lui donna le sein, et Freya vit que le visage de sa sœur s'était immédiatement apaisé, l'instinct maternel prenant le pas sur tout le reste, éclipsant en quelques secondes le chagrin qui enserrait son cœur. La sage-femme fut rassurée en voyant le regard que portait Elfhild sur l'enfant. Elle savait qu'il serait en sécurité ici.

« C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se tournant vers Baldor, Freya acquiesça doucement. Dévisageant sa femme, le Rohir ne put retenir un soupir.

« Tu nous mets tous en danger, Freya, » parvint-il à murmurer alors qu'il voyait le sourire revenir sur le visage de Elfhild.

« Je suis profondément désolée, Baldor. Mais je pense qu'au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. »

Il acquiesça faiblement. « Quelles étaient les chances ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. « Que deux tragédies surgissent la même nuit ? Que la Reine donnât naissance le même soir que ma femme ? » ajouta-t-il, la tristesse incrustée dans ses yeux.

Freya porta une main à l'épaule de son beau-frère pour le réconforter. « Infimes. Je sais ce que je vous demande Baldor, et vous êtes en droit de refuser. Mais je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. »

Le Rohir hocha la tête de gauche à droite. « Regarde-là. La question se pose-t-elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? » Ils contemplèrent tous les deux Elfhild qui était à présent en train de bercer l'enfant, caressant son visage de sa main libre, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. « Non. Nous allons nous occuper de lui. Tu as fait le bon choix, Freya. À cause de la tempête, personne ne sait encore que nous avons perdu notre enfant, la supercherie ne sera pas démasquée. Du moins, pas toute de suite. Espérons que dans le futur il aura quelque ressemblance avec nous. » soupira-t-il en prenant la pleine mesure de ce qui les attendaient.

« A-t-il un nom ? » demanda doucement Elfhild, sans détacher ses yeux du nourrisson.

« Brytta. » répondit Freya. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de sortir un médaillon de sa poche.

« La Reine voulait qu'il ait ceci. » dit-elle en lui tendant le bijou, qui refléta la lumière des flammes. « Qu'il le conserve précieusement mais ne le montre jamais. Certains pourraient se souvenir que la Reine le portait. »

Baldor saisit l'objet et le serra dans le creux de sa main, par ce geste acceptant définitivement l'enfant à qui il était lié. Cela allait marquer le restant de ses jours.

* * *

(1) je vous l'accorde ça fait très carafe d'eau, mais il s'agit du vrai nom du fils du Roi Fréalaf :P

* * *

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !

C'est avec beaucoup de fierté et d'opiniâtreté que je me remets à l'écriture après plus de 3 ans d'absence !

Comme vous avez pu le voir cette nouvelle fiction traitera cette-fois ci du Rohan, Royaume très cher à mon cœur (je vous rassure tout de suite, j'y irai mollo sur les chevaux haha). Cela fait trois ans que cette idée me trotte en tête (ouh le mauvais jeu de mots) sans que je n'arrive à me motiver pour mettre ça par écrit : c'est maintenant chose faite !

Je n'ai pas encore la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres que fera cette fiction, j'ai plutôt bien avancé dans la définition des grandes lignes de mon histoire, et j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres d'avance. Je publierai normalement une fois par mois, c'est un rythme que je pense réussir à tenir !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre, cela me fera extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère retrouver certains anciens lecteurs, si je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route 😉

A bientôt je l'espère

Mimi 😊


	2. Destinées tracées

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour avec ce premier chapitre !

Un grand merci à **Melior Silverdjane** et **Ninlhinn** pour leurs reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs après tout ce temps !

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Destinées tracées

L'aube commençait à peine à poindre lorsqu'Éothain se réveilla ce matin-là. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement sourd en entendant son père quitter la maison pour se rendre dans la forge attenante c'était le signal lui indiquant qu'il devait à son tour se lever. Repoussant les chaudes couvertures le recouvrant – les nuits d'Avril étaient fraîches au Rohan – il sortit difficilement de son lit, chacun de ses gestes guidés par le sommeil qui ne l'avait pas encore totalement quitté. Après s'être habillé en hâte – un simple vêtement sans manche et un pantalon ajusté étaient nécessaires pour travailler dans la chaleur étouffante de la forge - le Rohir poussa le battant de sa petite chambre et descendit la volée de marches grinçantes menant en bas.

En arrivant dans la grande pièce à vivre, Éothain vit que son père avait déjà ravivé le feu de la veille, chassant l'humidité et la fraîcheur s'étant abattus durant la nuit. Néanmoins un frisson lui parcourut le corps, et il s'empressa de passer sa cape verte si caractéristique des gens de son peuple par-dessus ses épaules. Le jeune homme prit en hâte son petit-déjeuner composé d'une pomme et d'un morceau de pain les activités de la forge n'allaient pas si bien ces derniers temps pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de manger plus le matin. Mais la commande qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remettre au Roi allait leur permettre de vivre très correctement pendant les mois à venir.

Lorsque Éothain sortit de chez lui, capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, la fraîcheur matinale le frappa alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à tomber sur Edoras. Resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui, le jeune homme n'eût qu'à faire quelques mètres en vitesse avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la forge accolée à leur petite maison. Il poussa le battant en hâte et accueillit avec soulagement la chaleur coutumière de la pièce son père avait déjà commencé à faire chauffer les braises de la forge.

Éothain déposa sa cape à l'entrée et revêtit le lourd tablier de cuir le protégeant des projections pouvant l'atteindre lorsqu'il travaillait le métal, et passa une paire de gants épais à ses mains. Baldor faisait l'inventaire du travail qu'ils avaient à réaliser aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son père et attendit que celui-ci répartisse les tâches. Après quelques instants Baldor leva les yeux des feuilles sur lesquelles il venait d'écrire illisiblement.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire pour la cérémonie, et nous n'avons plus que deux semaines. Nous n'avons forgé que la moitié des lames et il nous reste un grand nombre de casques à faire sans parler des fourreaux. » lui annonça-t-il. « Nous allons essayer de nous concentrer sur les épées dans les jours à venir. »

Éothain acquiesça. La date approchait et ils étaient loin d'avoir fini leur commande. La Cérémonie de Passage marquait, comme son nom l'indiquait, le passage à l'âge adulte des jeunes hommes d'Edoras chaque année tous les garçons ayant eu leurs dix-huit ans recevaient une épée et un casque pour marquer leur nouveau statut d'homme, et ce peu importe à quelle voie se destinaient les Rohirrim. C'était le moment que chaque garçon attendait depuis des années, celui où l'on cessait de les considérer comme des enfants pour enfin devenir des hommes et des Rohirrim à part entière. Cette cérémonie marquait aussi le début de l'apprentissage de leur futur métier, qui pouvait différer de ce qu'ils avaient fait aux côtés de leurs parents depuis leur enfance. Nombreux étaient ceux qui choisissaient de suivre les traces de leur père, mais chaque année beaucoup décidaient de changer de vie.

Cette année l'honneur de forger la cinquantaine d'épées et de casques avait été confié à Baldor qui s'acquittait avec fierté de cette marque de confiance et accueillait avec gratitude cette importante entrée de travail et de revenus pour sa famille. Edoras ne manquait pas de forgerons, la tâche aurait pu être confiée à n'importe qui d'autre. Éothain l'aidait avec entrain à remplir cette commande, heureux d'aider son père, lui qui se destinait à reprendre la forge familiale.

Attachant rapidement la tignasse de cheveux roux bouclés lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules, le jeune homme se mit au travail, rassemblant les différentes barres de métal dont son père allait avoir besoin pour forger les épées. Puis il se saisit d'une large pince en acier et attrapa une longue barre du solide métal qui allait former la lame de l'épée, avant de la plonger dans l'âtre brûlante pour la chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. Après l'avoir laissée quelques instants, Éothain sortit la barre pour la placer sur la large enclume à ses côtés, et se mit à la frapper consciencieusement pour lui donner progressivement la forme attendue. Éothain aidait son père depuis l'âge de douze ans, effectuant d'abord de menus travaux, puis prenant pleinement ses fonctions lorsque ce dernier avait jugé qu'il avait enfin la force et l'âge nécessaires. Le jeune homme aurait dix-huit ans dans deux semaines, le même jour que la Cérémonie de Passage.

Laissant ses pensées dériver alors que le martèlement du marteau contre le métal retentissait dans la forge, le Rohir se rappela quels étaient les enjeux sous-jacents de cette cérémonie. Nul n'osait le dire à voix haute, mais elle était aussi un moyen pour le Roi Fréawine d'asseoir son pouvoir et de rappeler à tous sa puissance. Car la cérémonie coïncidait « par hasard » avec le jour du couronnement du Roi dix-huit années plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait auparavant lieu plus tard dans l'année. Durant cette journée, chaque jeune émettait le souhait du métier qu'il souhaitait accomplir pour le reste de sa vie, et même si son vœu était à chaque fois exaucé, la menace de la décision du Roi Fréawine pesait toujours sur les épaules de chacun, lui qui avait le droit de refuser une demande. C'était le moyen qu'il avait de montrer au peuple d'Edoras et du Rohan qu'il exerçait un contrôle sur leurs vies, même si ce pouvoir n'était jamais mis à exécution.

Cette cérémonie était donc à l'image du règne de leur monarque : pleine de règles et de menaces pour essayer de maintenir l'ordre parmi le peuple si impétueux des gens de la Marche. Nul n'ignorait quels événements avaient conduit Fréawine sur le trône et ne croyait un seul instant à cette soi-disant attaque des Dunlendings pour affaiblir la famille royale, contrée par Fréawine et ses hommes. Leur Roi et leur Prince avaient été assassinés, personne n'était dupe, et Fréawine avait eu fort à faire pour maîtriser ses sujets. L'absence d'un autre candidat pour remplacer leur nouveau souverain avait également conduit à cette résignation forcée du peuple du Rohan qui avait difficilement serré les dents et accepté à contrecœur que Fréawine les dirige. Après tout, il était le frère du Roi, et avait toute légitimité à clamer le trône de Méduseld. Mais la colère grondait au sein du peuple, qui rejaillissait parfois lors de bagarres contre les forces de l'ordre que le Roi avait instaurées pour protéger la ville et ses habitants, ayant en réalité davantage pour but de faire respecter les règles parfois dures qui étaient proclamées.

Éothain se renfrogna. Cette atmosphère de peur et de menace pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules, rendant la vie parfois insupportable dans Edoras. Le jeune homme ne comptait le nombre de fois où lui et Elfhelm avaient bravé une des stupides lois qui ne cessaient de se multiplier au fil des années pour réduire de plus en plus la liberté des Rohirrim, et avaient manqué à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver confrontés aux gardes chargés de faire appliquer la loi de leur monarque. Inconsciemment, Éothain sourit. Son meilleur ami était toujours le premier à critiquer ces interdits et à les défier quand cela lui chantait seule une grande adresse et beaucoup de discrétion lui avaient évité de s'attirer trop d'ennuis.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Éothain se concentra sur sa tâche, alors que le métal prenait progressivement la forme souhaitée. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail, il plongea l'épée en devenir dans un grand bac d'eau, dégageant de larges volutes de vapeur alors que l'acier refroidissait subitement. Le jeune homme déposa l'arme sur une grande table en bois, et se tourna vers la pile de barres de métal qui l'attendaient encore, et ne put retenir un soupir. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Les froids couloirs de Méduseld résonnaient des pas de la jeune femme blonde qui s'avançait avec entrain. Les longues manches de sa robe crème flottaient dans les airs derrière elle alors qu'elle traversait sans y prêter attention le Grand Hall du Château d'Or, ne daignant jeter un œil aux piliers sculptés et aux tapisseries étendues sur les murs qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis son enfance. La Rohir marcha le long de plusieurs couloirs avant de parvenir enfin là où elle se rendait. Elle poussa le battant de la porte après avoir toqué trois coups puis pénétra dans la pièce en refermant derrière elle. La jeune femme accueillit avec joie la brise tiède qui vint souffler sur son visage, provenant de la cheminée située au fond de la pièce et dans laquelle crépitait joyeusement un feu vigoureux.

« Bonjour Hild, viens-donc t'asseoir et profiter avec nous du petit-déjeuner. » l'invita une voix autoritaire, provenant d'un des larges fauteuils lui tournant le dos et faisant face à la cheminée.

La jeune femme avait déjà mangé, mais avait appris à reconnaître lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une simple invitation ou d'un ordre déguisé, et se rapprocha pour prendre place dans un des fauteuils vacants.

« Bonjour mon Oncle, » salua-t-elle l'homme en esquissant une légère révérence gracieuse avant de s'asseoir.

Le Roi Fréawine eut un simple geste approbateur du menton en observant la grâce et la douceur que dégageait sa nièce. La petite s'était épanouie avec l'âge, prenant tout de la beauté de sa mère et peu de l'opiniâtreté de son père, remarqua-t-il encore une fois avec satisfaction. Elle ferait une Reine parfaite, belle et docile.

« Un gâteau au miel ? » proposa la Reine Míriel, assise en face de Hild. Elle lui tendit un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposaient encore une dizaine des petites pâtisseries.

La jeune femme accepta doucement et saisit délicatement un des gâteaux avant de le porter à ses lèvres, appréciant le goût sucré. Alors qu'elle savourait lentement le gâteau, Hild observa la famille royale qui se tenait devant elle.

Le Roi Fréawine, droit et imposant, drapé dans son lourd manteau de fourrures, était assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil brodé aux armoiries du Rohan, mais Hild devinait que chacun de ses gestes, la moindre émotion sur son visage, étaient calculés pour donner cette impression de puissance et de force innées, son aura royale écrasant tout le monde dans la pièce. Une lourde couronne en or reposait sur ses cheveux blonds-vénitiens, caractéristiques de la famille royale, qui lui tombaient au-dessus des épaules, et l'imposante épée des Rois du Rohan était ceinte à sa taille, encore un symbole rappelant son pouvoir.

Si elle avait pu le juger ainsi, Hild aurait remarqué que Fréawine se donnait beaucoup de mal pour forger cette aura de puissance, et qu'elle n'était pas aussi innée qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais tout ce que la jeune femme voyait était l'homme qui l'avait accueillie à la mort de ses parents et l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille. Encore une fois, une grande bouffée de gratitude parcourut son corps alors qu'elle réalisait ce que son oncle avait fait pour elle, et un sourire inconscient se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée.

Cette attitude n'échappa pas aux yeux de Fréawine, qui réprima un sourire calculateur qui aurait pu le trahir. La jeune femme ignorait tout des circonstances ayant causé la mort de ses parents et de son frère nouveau-né. Le Roi s'en était assuré. La petite était persuadée que la version qui avait été reportée au peuple était la stricte vérité, à savoir que les Dunlendings avaient pénétré dans Edoras avec pour but d'affaiblir le peuple du Rohan en assassinant leur Roi, et qu'ils n'avaient été repoussés que grâce à l'intervention de Fréawine et de ses hommes. Par le plus grand des malheurs, les sauvages avaient déjà eu le temps de tuer son père et son frère, sa mère succombant à l'épuisement de l'accouchement peu après. Fréawine avait bien prit garde à ce que les souvenirs que la fillette avaient de cette nuit soient expliqués pour concorder avec cette version.

Depuis ce jour, Hild vouait une adoration et une reconnaissance sans bornes à son oncle et sa tante qui l'avaient recueillie et élevée comme la princesse qu'elle aurait dû être, choyée et éduquée au côté de leur propre fils, Folcwine, d'un an son cadet. Fréawine avait cependant fait attention à ce que chacun des serviteurs travaillant à Méduseld soit soigneusement sélectionné et informé de l'interdiction de parler à la princesse de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts – cela ferait remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux en elle, avait-il dit pour justifier cette précaution.

Au fil des années la fillette était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, à la superbe chevelure blonde aux reflets roux lui arrivant au milieu du dos, image parfaite de sa mère au même âge. Le Roi avait conscience de l'affection que lui portaient les serviteurs et le peuple de Edoras, et n'en était que plus ravi. La jeune femme avait eu vingt ans cette année, et Fréawine avait de grands projets pour elle.

« Comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage ? » demanda-t-il doucereusement, portant négligemment une coupe remplie d'un liquide fruité à ses lèvres.

Hild ne se formalisa pas de la question directe de son oncle, habituée qu'il agisse de la sorte. « Tout se déroule comme prévu, monseigneur, Tante Míriel et moi-même avons rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour voir les derniers détails du banquet. Nous avons reçu hier les tonneaux de vin provenant du Gondor que nous avions commandés, et un message est parvenu annonçant que les fleurs du Ouestfolde arriveraient dans les temps. Il nous reste encore quelques détails à régler concernant les musiciens et les dernières décorations à prévoir, mais cela ne devrait être qu'une affaire de jours, » répondit la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas importuner son oncle avec de trop nombreux détails – il n'avait nullement besoin de savoir que le vin avait été attendu plusieurs semaines plus tôt pour que les échansons puissent le vérifier et le stocker correctement en attendant le banquet. Elle savait à quel point le Roi pouvait devenir impatient face à de telles choses, et elle ne voulait nullement être la cause de son mécontentement matinal.

La Reine Míriel acquiesça lentement en face d'elle, voyant quelle stratégie avait adopté la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier malgré elle avec quelle façon cette dernière réussissait à cerner son oncle sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il lui avait elle-même fallu de nombreuses années avant de gagner cette expérience.

Hild observa un instant sa tante à la dérobée alors que celle-ci saisissait un nouveau gâteau. La Reine était Gondorienne de naissance, et de ce fait possédait le maintien et l'aura d'une riche noble ayant passé son enfance à la cour de l'Intendant, passée maître dans l'art d'exceller sans le montrer, de parler avec entrain de choses sans importances alors qu'elle ne manquait pas de vivacité d'esprit, et de se comporter en toute chose comme la digne Reine qu'elle était. Grande et élancée, sa lourde chevelure brune cascadait sur ses épaules à la façon des Rohirrim, seules quelques mèches étant retenues en arrière par une riche broche. Ses beaux yeux gris orageux si caractéristiques des gens de son peuple semblaient à la fois faits de glace et de feu, dissimulant avec virtuosité ses pensées les plus secrètes. Elle semblait avoir été élevée toute sa vie pour devenir Reine. Et pourtant, malgré ses façades douces et dociles, Hild apercevait par moments la véritable nature de sa tante, qui ne manquait de lui arracher un frisson. La jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement réussi à discerner les sentiments que lui portait la Reine, toujours amicale en façade mais parfois brusque dans ses gestes et ses dires.

« Très bien, très bien, » répondit Fréawine en agitant une main dédaigneuse, faisant revenir Hild à la réalité. « Avez-vous besoin de Folcwine aujourd'hui, où puis-je l'assigner à quelque chose de moins futile ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, monseigneur, » répondit diligemment la jeune femme.

Elle posa son regard sur son cousin, qui ne semblait nullement intéressé par la conversation, terminant de prendre son repas, et eut le bon sens de lever les yeux vers son père lorsque ce dernier mentionna son nom. Encore une fois Hild fut frappée par la ressemblance entre père et fils : le même visage froid, aux traits durs des yeux perçants semblant lire au plus profond de vous un corps long et fin taillé dans la roche. Mais contrairement au Roi, Folcwine avait hérité de la chevelure brune de sa mère, le faisant anormalement ressortir parmi le peuple si blond des Rohirrim. De cette dernière il avait également reçu sa grâce et son maintien, ainsi que l'art de dissimuler habilement ses pensées.

Hild n'avait nul doute qu'il ferait un Roi efficace, mais espérait qu'elle arriverait à lui insuffler une once de chaleur. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé penser que son cousin avait une certaine tendresse pour elle, née de leur enfance commune, et souhaitait de tout son cœur que leur union serait aussi complice et amicale que possible. Elle n'ignorait rien de ses sautes d'humeur ou de sa froideur coutumière, mais elle avait toujours eu le droit à l'un des rares sourires qu'il destinait à son entourage, et espérait que cela serait suffisant.

Hild savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était destinée à épouser Folcwine, et était aussi réjouie qu'on pouvait l'être à l'idée, mitigée quant au choix de son promis mais reconnaissante du statut qui lui était ainsi offert. Par ce mariage elle serait un jour Reine du Rohan, elle qui n'aurait jamais pu espérer n'être autre chose qu'une princesse destinée à épouser un quelconque noble important du Rohan ou même du Gondor pour sceller une amitié. Au-moins avait-elle la chance de rester chez elle et de profiter d'un statut des plus enviables, même si son époux ne serait autre que son cousin. Mais Hild n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant à l'idée de refuser ce mariage : c'était sa façon de montrer sa gratitude à son oncle, en acceptant une union qui consoliderait la position de Folcwine sur le trône.

La jeune femme n'ignorait rien des grondements du peuple quant au règne de Fréawine après la mort de son frère, et était plus qu'heureuse d'aider à réparer cette injustice les Eorlingas accepteraient plus facilement Folcwine comme futur Roi si la propre fille de Fréalaf devenait leur Reine. Leur union devait être célébrée dans deux semaines, une fois la Cérémonie de Passage terminée. En effet, Fréawine avait lui-même eu ses dix-huit ans il y a quelques mois seulement, et devait également se soumettre au rituel pour devenir un homme au regard de ses pairs. À ce moment seulement pourrait-il être officiellement l'héritier au trône du Rohan, et épouser Hild.

« Très bien, » conclut Fréawine. Il se leva de son fauteuil, signifiant ainsi qu'il était temps pour chacun de retourner à ses occupations.

Hild se leva à son tour, esquissant une petite révérence alors que son oncle quittait la pièce. Folcwine le suivit quelques instants plus tard, adressant un infime sourire à sa cousine qui s'en réjouit néanmoins. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules au milieu de la pièce, le silence seulement brisé par le ronflement des bûches dans la cheminée derrière elles.

« Ne traînons pas Hild, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, » lui intima sa tante en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte, la jeune femme lui emboîtant le pas.

* * *

Éothain examina d'un œil satisfait les lames fraîchement forgées empilées sur l'établi. Il essuya la sueur coulant de son front d'un coup de chiffon rapide il avait passé la journée entière à forger grossièrement l'ensemble des lames manquantes. Seulement, le travail était loin d'être terminé avant d'aboutir à une épée prête à être portée fièrement par un Rohir : la forme et l'épaisseur des lames devaient encore être ajustées, puis le métal poncé pour devenir brillant et tranchant les gardes devaient également être forgées et poncées puis ils auraient un lourd travail à accomplir pour sculpter le pommeau et les différentes pièces en bois qui viendraient former la poignée. Enfin, toutes ces pièces pourraient être assemblées, pour former une épée prête à trouver sa place dans un fourreau de bois simplement façonné.

Encore de longues journées de dur travail à venir, donc. Mais Éothain ne pouvait se plaindre de cette charge colossale : elle était non seulement bienvenue pour aider les finances familiales, mais permettait au jeune homme d'affuter ses compétences et le fruit de ses labeurs serait admiré de tous lors de la cérémonie, un début prometteur pour son futur de forgeron.

Éothain retira le lourd tablier de cuir qui pesait sur ses épaules, et l'accrocha au crochet de bois ancré au mur, récupérant au passage sa longue cape. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vérifia que les braises étaient bien éteintes – un accident était si vite arrivé- puis sortit de l'établi, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Son père avait quitté la forge peu de temps avant lui, pour aider sa mère aux quelques tâches requérant son attention.

Cependant, le Rohir ne se dirigea pas à son tour vers la petite bâtisse familiale, mais prit plutôt la direction du cœur de la cité, où il avait à faire en ce début de soirée. La nuit commençait à tomber, et avec elle la fraîcheur coutumière des soirs de printemps. Éothain rabattit les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules, souffrant du choc thermique entre la moiteur étouffante de la forge et l'air ambiant. Son regard se porta d'un air distrait vers les premières étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre, tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas ferme et rapide vers sa destination. Il croisa en chemin quelques Rohirrim qu'il reconnut et salua d'un bref hochement de tête, la population se densifiant à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des zones plus résidentielles de la cité pour en atteindre le centre.

Il atteignit finalement l'artère principale menant jusqu'à un enchevêtrement de bâtiments plus dense, dont les bruits et les odeurs lui parvenaient de façon de plus en plus distincte. De la lumière s'échappait de toutes ces bâtisses pour lesquelles la soirée ne faisait que commencer : échoppes, tavernes, auberges, autant de commerces dans lesquels s'engouffraient nombre de Rohirrim, ou bien des étrangers de passage dans Méduseld. Le quartier bruissait de vie et de rires, de musique, de choppes cognant contre les tables, de couverts contre les assiettes on pouvait entendre à l'occasion l'échos de quelques rixes, rapidement contrôlées par les -trop nombreuses- forces de l'ordre déployées pour ramener le calme parmi le fougueux peuple de la Marche. Alcool et tempérament de feu faisaient souvent mauvais ménage, mais ainsi était le fier peuple d'Eorl, et même un Roi autoritaire n'aurait pu y changer grand-chose même s'il l'avait voulu.

Éothain accéléra le pas lorsqu'il aperçut l'auberge où il se rendait (la Longue Chevauchée), pour s'engouffrer avec empressement dans la bâtisse. Il accueillit avec un soupir appréciateur la vague de chaleur qui l'étreignit à son entrée, puis s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte pour observer l'intérieur de l'auberge : une cheminée disposée au milieu de la salle, et dont la vigoureuse flambée répandait cette douce chaleur bienvenue, faisait face à un large comptoir auquel étaient attablés quelques Rohirrim. De nombreux tabourets haut étaient disposés tout autour du comptoir, derrière lequel s'affairaient l'aubergiste et son personnel. De larges tables rondes, bancs et chaises en bois remplissaient le restant de la pièce, dont les murs étaient ornés de quelques draperies, épées et boucliers divers, conférant à l'espace un caractère chaleureux. Au fond, un barde entamait une nouvelle ballade au récit épique, que quelques clients écoutaient d'un air appréciateur.

Il s'agissait d'un établissement des plus corrects, offrant logis, pitance, chaleur et distraction pour une modeste somme, dans un cadre légèrement plus raffiné que ce que l'on pouvait parfois trouver. Éothain ne fut donc pas surpris d'apercevoir plusieurs étrangers dont l'allure et la tenue détonnaient dans ce camaïeu de capes vertes et brunes, et de chevelures blondes.

Le Rohir aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait, et se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes attablées, jusqu'à atteindre une table de taille plus modeste située en fond de salle. Un jeune homme y prenait déjà place, deux chopes posées devant lui, adressant un large sourire au nouvel arrivant. Éothain se dirigea en souriant vers lui, accueillant volontiers la rude étreinte que ce dernier lui offrit en guise de salutation.

« Éothain, mon ami, je désespérais de te voir arriver ! » l'accueillit son compagnon.

« Toutes mes excuses, les travaux à la forge m'ont retenu plus longtemps que prévu, » répondit Éothain. Il prit place à côté de l'autre homme, qui s'était déjà rassis. « Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu, » ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu, désignant d'un geste la chope entamée devant son ami.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant », répondit ce dernier dans un sourire nullement coupable.

Éothain rit avant d'avaler une gorgée de l'amer breuvage de sa propre chope. Il apprécia en silence sa boisson, en profitant pour détailler rapidement son ami. Grand et de solide carrure, Elfhelm possédait déjà un corps d'homme malgré ses dix-huit ans : ces dernières années passées à aider son père (maréchal-ferrant royal) dans son travail avaient façonné son corps, tout comme Éothain à la forge de son père. Des cheveux châtain clair aux reflets blonds, coupés plus courts que la moyenne des Rohirrim, encadraient un visage aux yeux rieurs et au teint légèrement hâlé par les journées passées à travailler en extérieur.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Elfhelm.

« Comment avance le travail à la forge ? Serez-vous prêts à temps pour la Cérémonie ? »

Éothain but une nouvelle gorgée avant de répondre. « Plutôt bien. Il nous reste encore beaucoup à accomplir, mais Père pense que nous sommes en bonne voie et arriverons à tenir les délais. »

« Cela est bon à entendre : je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec une épée faite à la va-vite, même si je ne saurais la garder bien longtemps ! » s'exclama Elfhelm. « Cependant, si des petits travaux de ferronnerie devaient être faits et que vous veniez à manquer de temps, tu pourras dire à Baldor que mon père me laisserait vous venir en aide. » offrit-il avec un sourire.

« Je ne manquerai pas d'y penser dans le cas échéant. » le remercia Éothain.

Elfhelm avait, par le passé, travaillé à plusieurs occasions dans la forge de Baldor, son propre père l'y envoyant parfois pour se faire former lorsqu'il était plus jeune : un bon maréchal-ferrant, royal qui plus est, se devait d'avoir la meilleure des formations. C'était ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient connus, dès l'âge de douze ou treize ans, quand leurs pères respectifs les avaient jugés aptes à commencer leur apprentissage.

De leur temps passé ensemble était née une profonde amitié, qui s'était renforcée au fil des ans. Les deux garçons étaient devenus inséparables depuis lors : là où l'un allait, l'autre n'était jamais très loin. Le peuple d'Edoras était devenu habitué à voir les deux enfants courir ensemble d'un bout à l'autre de la cité, têtes blondes et rousses pleines de vie et de rires. Les innocentes escapades l'étaient devenues un peu moins au fil du temps, mais toujours dans un bon esprit, si bien que rares étaient ceux à leur tenir rancune s'ils venaient à être la cible de leur brillante idée du moment.

Aujourd'hui guère plus assagis, les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient avec enthousiasme à entrer dans leur vie d'adulte, pour pleinement vivre et réaliser leurs rêves.

« Ainsi donc, tu comptes toujours suivre tes plans à l'issue de la Cérémonie ? » rebondit Éothain suite à la remarque de son ami, selon laquelle il ne garderait pas son épée bien longtemps : il savait qu'Elfhelm souhaitait devenir soldat de formation, ce qui lui permettrait d'obtenir une épée de meilleure facture et mieux travaillée.

« Bien évidemment ! » tonna Elfhelm, irradiant de confiance et de certitude. « Je ne saurais rester plus longtemps dans cette cité asservie par un tyran, » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, profitant de la musique jouée par le barde pour couvrir ses propos. « Et compte bien m'enrôler le plus tôt possible dans un eored stationné au plus loin de toute cette pourriture. » finit-il d'un air sombre.

Éothain marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. « Même si cela signifie que nous nous verrons rarement ? »

Elfhelm perçut la tristesse qui fit vibrer la voix de son ami, et sa confiance sembla s'émousser.

« Tu sais bien que cette décision ne m'est pas facile à prendre … » répondit-il difficilement, « Mais je me dois de suivre mes rêves. Et si je peux obtenir une place dans l'eored du Général Herubrand, tu sais que cette chance ne sera représentera probablement plus jamais et que je me dois de la saisir. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça à regret Éothain.

La réputation du Général Herubrand n'était plus à faire : longtemps au service du Roi Fréalaf et nommé Premier Maréchal durant son règne, il avait été un fervent opposant à l'accès au trône de Fréawine. Ce dernier, pouvant difficilement renvoyer un de meilleurs éléments de l'armée du Rohan sans subir les foudres de son peuple, l'avait à la place exilé le plus loin possible d'Edoras. Son eored était donc stationné à la frontière du Pays de Dun, dans la Marche de l'Ouest, où les escarmouches étaient nombreuses et une présence permanente requise, malgré le simulacre de paix établi entre les deux peuples. Le Général avait accepté cet ordre de mauvaise grâce, mais résolu à protéger de son mieux le peuple du Rohan en gardant farouchement ses frontières. Malgré la distance, il exerçait toujours une influence considérable, et sa popularité ne s'était pas tarie malgré presque deux décennies passées. Ainsi, nombreux étaient les jeunes hommes souhaitant rejoindre son eored et se battre à ses côtés.

Elfhelm en faisait partie.

A force d'avoir côtoyé de près la famille royale via le travail de son père, et suite aux nombreuses démonstrations de force ordonnées par le Roi, son ami était devenu un farouche réfractaire au règne de Fréawine, et ne rêvait que de quitter le Palais d'Or et son entourage, puisque montrer une opposition quelconque au Roi était punissable de bien des façons. Éothain partageait sa colère, et comprenait sa décision, même s'il la regrettait. Lui était destiné à reprendre la forge de son père, et était heureux de le faire, mais ne pouvait se permettre de quitter Edoras comme son ami.

« Très bien, » ajouta Éothain, essayant de paraître enjoué. « Profitons donc du temps qui nous est encore imparti d'ici la cérémonie ! » clama-t-il en levant sa chope en direction d'Elfhelm.

« Tu sais bien que je devrai d'abord être formé au sein de la caserne d'Edoras avant d'être déployé, il nous reste encore un peu plus de temps que cela » le rassura son ami. « Néanmoins, cela ne nous empêche effectivement pas de prendre du bon temps ! »

Il accompagna ses dires d'un clin d'œil joyeux, venant cogner sa propre chope contre celle d'Éothain, renversant ce faisant un peu de mousse sur la table.

« Au bon temps ensemble ! » tonna Éothain, tandis que son ami riait en reprenant son cri.

* * *

Et voilà !

Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

Début d'histoire oblige, il faut un peu planter le décor, je m'excuse donc des passages un peu longs pour décrire tel ou tel personnage, ou expliquer le rituel de la Cérémonie. Mais bon c'est important pour la suite haha

N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour si ça vous a plu, une petite review me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! J'y répondrai avec grand plaisir 😉

On se retrouve dans un mois pour un nouveau chapitre !

A la prochaine, la bise !

Mimi 😊


	3. La Cérémonie de Passage

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, fraîchement publié depuis mon TGV haha vive les vacances !

Un grand merci à **Melior Silverdjane, Ninlhinn **et** Tiph l'Andouille** pour leurs gentilles reviews, ça fait très plaisir 😊

Dans ce chapitre, la fameuse Cérémonie, qui va commencer à créer quelques remous, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La Cérémonie de Passage

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient filé à une vitesse alarmante, et, croulant sous la charge de travail à effectuer à la forge pour terminer la commande, Éothain n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La Cérémonie aurait lieu le lendemain, et père et fils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour apporter les dernières finitions aux nombreux casques et épées qu'ils devaient livrer au Château d'Or dans la soirée. Même s'il s'agissait d'un équipement plutôt basique, pour que chaque Rohir soit en mesure de se battre, Baldor tenait à ce que tout soit aussi parfait que possible : cette royale commande était une chance incroyable de faire connaître leur travail à l'ensemble de la cité et des provinces alentours. Éothain était ainsi en train d'apposer le sceau de la forge sur chaque pièce, tandis que Baldor finissait de graver les fourreaux.

Quelques heures de plus permirent aux deux forgerons de terminer leur travail, que Baldor contemplait d'un air appréciateur tandis que son fils chargeait casques et épées dans la charrette familiale à laquelle était attelé leur unique cheval, Stybba. Éothain et lui avaient fait du bon travail, nul doute que le Roi serait satisfait de sa commande.

Les deux hommes firent route vers Meduseld alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la cité. Ils parvinrent rapidement au pieds des marches du Palais, où ils furent accueillis par l'Intendant qui les somma de le suivre. Impressionné, Éothain dévorait du regard le Château d'Or, qu'il n'avait jamais pu approcher d'aussi près. Ils passèrent les grandes portes gardant l'entrée de la demeure royale, et pénètrent dans le Grand Hall. Bouche bée, le jeune homme marqua une pause quelques instants pour admirer la salle du trône : elle était considérablement longue et large, et à intervalles réguliers d'immenses piliers richement sculptés soutenaient la haute voûte. De lourdes tentures brodées recouvraient les murs, et partout où il posait son regard, l'édifice se parait d'or. Le sol, dallé de pierres multicolores et de runes enlacées, attirait intelligemment l'œil sur la pierre centrale de la salle : le trône.

Baissant instinctivement les yeux à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, Éothain n'osait lever le regard vers l'imposant monarque qui y siégeait. Fréawine attendait que ses invités approchent, drapé dans un lourd manteau aux couleurs vives et aux riches broderies. Posée à ses côtés, l'épée des Rois du Rohan. Impressionné, le jeune homme s'inclina immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son père en esquisser le geste, s'arrêtant quelques mètres devant le trône.

« Bienvenue à vous, Baldor, fils de Brego, » les accueillit le Roi. « J'espère que vous prenez la pleine mesure de l'honneur qui fut le vôtre, et que vous saurez nous satisfaire par votre travail. Vous savez l'importance que j'accorde à ce rituel, tout particulièrement cette année. »

Le Roi sourit d'un air faussement chaleureux, et Éothain perçut la menace dissimulée dans ses paroles.

Baldor s'inclina à nouveau devant son souverain. « Mon Roi, mon fils et moi-même avons mis tout notre cœur et notre savoir-faire pour réaliser vos souhaits, et concevoir des armes dignes de la confiance accordée par votre Majesté, » répondit-il d'un ton révérencieux. « Si vous me le permettez, puis-je vous présenter les armes du Prince Folcwine ? »

« Vous le pouvez, » répondit nonchalamment le Roi, faisant également signe à son fils d'approcher. Il se tenait en retrait derrière son père, et Éothain ne l'avait pas aperçu en rentrant.

Malgré leur air emprunté, Éothain pouvait deviner l'excitation des deux hommes tandis que Baldor dévoilait l'épée et le heaume qu'il avait gardés avec lui durant le voyage. Le forgeron posa humblement un genou au sol pour tendre ses biens au Prince, qui essaya de dissimuler une hâte que ses yeux trahissaient en s'en saisissant.

Éothain pouvait lire toute la fierté dans l'attitude de son père il était vrai qu'il s'était surpassé pour répondre à cette commande exceptionnelle : reposant dans un magnifique fourreau d'une sombre teinte d'acajou - gravé et orné de pièces en or - se tenait une des plus belles épées que son père n'ait jamais réalisées. Insérée dans une poignée formée dans le même bois sombre que le fourreau, et entourée à la base par deux têtes de chevaux sculptées dans l'or, se trouvait une lame de plus de trois pieds de long, sur laquelle se reflétaient les lumières dorées du Hall. L'arme s'inspirait directement de l'épée des Rois, tout en paraissant plus humble et élégante : une épée parfaite pour un Prince.

Folcwine l'observa longuement, faisant jouer les reflets de la lame et soupesant l'équilibre de l'arme, ignorant superbement le magnifique heaume sculpté qui l'accompagnait. Après quelques instants de silence supplémentaires, le Prince fit glisser l'épée dans son fourreau d'un mouvement fluide et conclut :

« Elle fera l'affaire. »

Baldor s'inclina à nouveau puis recula de quelques pas pour rejoindre son fils. D'un geste mesuré, Fréawine fit signe à l'un de ses domestiques de s'avancer et de tendre une lourde bourse de cuir que Baldor recueillit avec une stupeur difficilement dissimulée.

« Vous avez été à la hauteur de vos promesses, Maître forgeron, et un bon Roi sait reconnaître un service rendu. J'ose espérer que cela suffira à couvrir vos dépenses. »

« Je remercie votre Majesté pour sa générosité, » réussit à répondre le Rohir.

« Vous pouvez disposer, à présent. » les congédia Fréawine d'un air détaché.

Père et fils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois, puis suivirent l'Intendant qui les raccompagna jusqu'aux portes. En s'approchant de la sortie, les deux Rohirrim virent surgir une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien, qui s'interrompit dans sa lancée lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux hommes.

« Dame Hild, » la salua Baldor d'un sourire chaleureux et d'une légère courbette. Éothain l'imita avec un retard, subjugué par la grâce et la beauté qui émanaient de la Princesse.

« Maître Baldor, » répondit-elle poliment, lui rendant son sourire avant de poursuivre sa route sans plus attendre, d'un air empressé.

Baldor fronça les sourcils en observant l'attitude d'Éothain. « Viens, mon fils. »

Les deux hommes récupérèrent leur charrette à présent vide de tout armement, et prirent le chemin du retour à la forge, Éothain absorbé dans ses pensées. La Dame Hild représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans le peuple du Rohan : fierté, générosité, férocité et douceur, beauté … La Princesse était aimée de tous à Edoras, et le Roi le servait pertinemment : Hild aurait son rôle à jouer le lendemain lors de la Cérémonie, qui présiderait de quelques jours seulement l'union de la Dame au Prince Folcwine.

Repenser à l'imminence de la Cérémonie fit monter l'excitation chez Éothain, qui peinait à réaliser qu'il aurait bientôt dix-huit ans, et serait considéré comme un homme par ses pairs. Même si ce rituel ne changerait que peu de choses à son quotidien, puisqu'il choisissait de continuer à apprendre auprès de son père, toute la symbolique et les conséquences de la Cérémonie le faisaient frémir : il était désormais en âge de pouvoir se battre pour défendre son Royaume et son peuple, et le ferait sans hésiter.

Les deux Rohirrim finirent par atteindre leur logis, et le reste de la soirée passa en quelques instants aux yeux d'Éothain, qui eut bien du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là.

* * *

Depuis sa fenêtre, Hild pouvait voir une large foule commencer à se masser au pieds des marches du Château d'Or, attendant avec impatience le début de la Cérémonie, qui n'aurait pourtant pas lieu avant une heure de plus.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir entrer sa fidèle nourrice, Freya. La domestique esquissa une petite révérence devant sa maîtresse, avant de s'avancer dans la pièce et de déposer son chargement sur le grand lit à baldaquins. Intriguée, Hild s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce donc, Freya ? »

« Le Roi souhaiterait vous voir porter cette tenue lors de la Cérémonie, » l'informa la domestique. Elle dévoila une magnifique robe d'un vert sombre rappelant sans mal les couleurs du Rohan. Le vêtement était brodé à de nombreux endroits, et présentait une encolure échancrée et de longues manches évasées. Quelques motifs dorés de chevaux élancés parcouraient le tour de ses manches et les bordures de la robe.

« Mon Oncle me gâte bien plus que nécessaire ! Je dois déjà porter une robe somptueuse pour mon mariage ! » s'exclama Hild.

« Si je puis me permettre, ma Dame, je ne pense pas que ce geste soit totalement dénué d'intérêt, » fit sagement remarquer Freya.

Hild acquiesça, comprenant sans mal les paroles de sa nourrice. La jeune femme était heureuse de pouvoir bénéficier de la sagesse et de l'affection de la domestique cette dernière avait tenu le rôle d'une mère durant son enfance, elle qui n'avait que peu connu la Reine, dont elle ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs. Tout le monde autour d'elle s'exclamait en lui affirmant qu'elle en était la parfaite copie, mais Hild ne possédait aucune représentation de sa mère, et essayait de se la représenter à travers les nombreuses histoires que lui contait Freya. Elle était reconnaissante de cette présence rassurante sur laquelle elle pourrait toujours compter.

Une fois la robe enfilée et sa longue chevelure coiffée de façon plus disciplinée, Hild se rendit dans la salle du trône, où l'y attendait déjà la famille royale.

« Ma douce, vous êtes rayonnante ! » s'exclama sa Tante Míriel en la voyant arriver. « N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, mon fils ? »

Folcwine se tourna à son tour vers Hild, et lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant. « Il est vrai, mère. »

La jeune femme observa son cousin, qui n'était pas non plus en reste : il avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours, une somptueuse tunique richement brodée - portée par-dessus des chausses brunes - et dont la couleur verte n'était pas sans s'accorder avec la robe qu'elle portait. La remarque de Freya lui revint en mémoire son oncle ne lésinait sur aucuns moyens susceptibles de véhiculer son message : Folcwine et Hild formaient un couple royal parfait, symbole du Rohan, dont la légitimité n'était plus à prouver. Beaux, jeunes, aimés du peuple, ils étaient le futur du Royaume des Dresseurs de Chevaux.

« Bien, il est temps ! » clama Fréawine d'un ton impérieux.

Hild saisit avec douceur le bras que lui offrait galamment son cousin, et ils suivirent ensemble le Roi et la Reine qui passaient les portes du Palais pour s'avancer sur la large esplanade de pierres sur lequel se tenait le Château d'Or.

Les clameurs de la foule surprirent Hild lorsqu'elle passa à son tour les battants, et elle fut à nouveau impressionnée par la masse de gens assemblés aux pieds de Meduseld : des centaines de personnes tentaient tant bien que mal d'avoir un aperçu de la Cérémonie, des parents émus couvaient d'un regard fier leurs fils regroupés au-devant de la foule, jeunes Rohirrim dont la nervosité et l'excitation transparaissaient si clairement sur leurs visages.

Des bannières vert et or, arborant le fier cheval blanc du Rohan, claquaient au vent. De nombreuses décorations avaient été placées pour célébrer ce moment important de la vie du Rohan. Tout le peuple d'Edoras s'était également paré de ses plus beaux vêtements de fête.

Le couple royal prit place sur deux imposants trônes qui avaient été sortis pour l'occasion, tandis que Hild se plaçait derrière eux. Folcwine, quant à lui, serra une dernière fois la main de sa cousine avant de descendre les marches en pierre pour rejoindre les autres jeunes hommes.

L'arrivée du Roi fit instantanément taire la foule, suspendue à ses lèvres. Ménageant quelques instants un suspens des plus théâtrales, Fréawine finit par se lever pour s'adresser à ses sujets.

« Fier peuple de la Marche, chers Rohirrim ! Aujourd'hui se présentent devant vous les Hommes du Rohan, prêts à donner leur vie et leur cœur pour vous défendre, nous défendre, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Par le pouvoir qui est le mien, je déciderai d'accorder à chacun le vœu qui me sera présenté, avant d'accueillir pleinement chaque Rohir dans nos rangs. Que les serments qui seront aujourd'hui prononcés ne soient point pris à la légère, car ils vous lieront à jamais à Edoras, au Rohan, et à son Roi. »

Fréawine marqua une pause quelques instants pour permettre à la foule d'acclamer ses propos. « A présent, que la Cérémonie de Passage commence ! » tonna-t-il d'une voix puissante, avant de se rasseoir.

Hild vit alors son cousin se détacher des jeunes hommes de son âge, pour gravir une à une les marches qui le séparaient de ses parents. Une fois qu'il leur fit face, il posa un genou au sol, et courba la tête devant son père.

« Qui donc se présente devant son Roi ? » demanda Fréawine d'une voix forte qui portait au loin, à travers le lourd silence s'étant abattu. Il dégageait une aura d'autorité absolue et incontestable.

« Le Prince Folcwine, fils de Fréawine, votre Majesté. »

« Et comment souhaitez-vous offrir vos services au peuple de la Marche, Prince Folcwine, fils de Fréawine ? »

« Je souhaite mettre ma vie, mon honneur, et ma personne au service du fier peuple du Rohan, afin de devenir la meilleure version de moi-même, et les gouverner, un jour, avec humilité. » répondit solennellement Fréawine.

« Des paroles qui vous font honneur. Levez-vous, Folcwine, Prince du Rohan, et puissiez-vous servir avec justesse vos sujets ! »

Folcwine se redressa, s'inclina une dernière fois devant le Roi, puis se tourna vers Hild, qui s'était à présent avancée au même niveau que son oncle.

« Mon cher cousin, puissiez-vous, avec ces armes, défendre notre beau Royaume du Rohan. » dit-elle tendrement en lui tendant l'épée et le heaume livrés la veille par Éothain et son père.

Le jeune homme accepta avec déférence les présents de sa cousine, et lui baisa la main avant de se retourner pour faire face au peuple d'Edoras.

« Folcwine, fils de Fréawine, Prince du Rohan ! » clama l'Intendant posté derrière Hild.

Des vivats retentirent, puis la foule reprit le slogan à plusieurs reprises. Folcwine attendit quelques instants, avant de venir se placer aux côtés de Hild, dont il saisit délicatement la main.

« Plus rien ne s'oppose à notre union désormais, ma chère cousine, » chuchota-t-il, se penchant légèrement vers Hild.

La jeune fille sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, et ne sut si cela était dû à l'excitation, comme elle se le devait, ou à une toute autre raison.

* * *

Éothain contemplait d'un air absorbé le couple rayonnant que formaient le Prince Folcwine et la Dame Hild, avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par Elfhelm qui s'agitait à ses côtés.

« Tant de poudre jetée aux yeux et tant d'efforts pour prouver la prétendue légitimité au trône d'un Prince aussi pourri que ne l'est son père, » cracha discrètement le jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. « Vivement mon départ, pour ne plus être forcé de les voir ! » gronda-t-il.

« Voyons mon ami, ne parle pas ainsi en de tels lieux, on pourrait t'entendre, » essaya de le raisonner Éothain, « et même si je n'approuve pas la façon dont le Roi Fréawine a accédé au trône, ni sa politique de répression, il faut tout de même avouer que nous n'avons pas eu à souffrir des Dunlendings depuis sa montée au pouvoir. » concéda-t-il.

Un rire jaune vint lui répondre. « Parce qu'il les commande, Éothain ! Dois-je te rappeler que les Dunlendings se tenaient déjà tranquille du temps de Fréalaf ? Fréawine prône la paix et l'entente cordiale entre nos deux peuples, pendant qu'il accorde discrètement nos terres à des barbares qui n'ont aucune légitimité à les occuper ! Une belle façon de les récompenser pour l'avoir aidé à s'emparer du trône … » finit-il sombrement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » souffla Éothain.

« Que le soi-disant rôle primordial d'Hildebrand de protéger les frontières avec le Pays de Dun n'est qu'une farce magistrale, et que ces mêmes frontières qu'il est censé protéger au prix de sa vie ne cessent de changer au profit de ces monstres ! »

« Comment sais-tu … »

Éothain fut coupé par la clameur qui accompagnait le prochain Rohir à se présenter devant le Roi. Le même dialogue de questions-réponses fut engagé, jusqu'à ce que le Roi approuve l'apprentissage du jeune homme, qui reçut ensuite ses armes des mains de la douce Hild. Éothain ne put reprendre sa conversation avec son ami, car ce fut bientôt son tour d'être appelé.

Jetant un regard d'appréhension à ses parents qu'il aperçut derrière lui -et qui lui retournèrent un sourire encourageant- le garçon finit par rassembler son courage pour gravir les marches jusqu'à son Roi et sa Reine.

Mettant un genou au sol, il attendit que Fréawine prît la parole.

« Qui donc se présente devant son Roi ? »

« Éothain, fils de Baldor, votre Majesté. »

« Et comment souhaitez-vous offrir vos services au peuple de la Marche, Éothain, fils de Baldor ? »

« Je souhaiterais poursuivre mon apprentissage auprès de mon père à la forge, mon Roi. »

« Si votre père arrive à vous transmettre ne serait-ce qu'une once de son talent, un grand avenir vous attend. »

« C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire, votre Majesté. » répondit Éothain avec conviction.

Le Roi prit quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse, laissant toujours planer le doute avant d'accepter. « J'accède à votre requête. Levez-vous, Éothain, fils de Baldor, forgeron d'Edoras. »

Éothain se leva, les jambes chancelantes, et s'inclina devant son Roi avant de se tourner vers la Dame Hild. Il se courba à nouveau devant elle, témoignant de son respect. Tandis qu'il se redressait, son médaillon porte-bonheur en forme de cheval, offert par ses parents à sa naissance, glissa hors de sa tunique pour venir pendre le long de son col. La jeune femme l'aperçut et fronça un instant ses délicats sourcils.

« D'où tenez-vous ce bijou ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, sans pouvoir retenir ses mots.

Surprit, Éothain lui rendit son regard interrogateur. « Je l'ai reçu à ma naissance, ma Dame. »

La Dame Hild parût perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants, avant de se ressaisir, et de clamer à haute voix cette fois-ci :

« Éothain, fils de Baldor, puissiez-vous, avec ces armes, défendre notre beau Royaume du Rohan. » répéta-t-elle par mécanisme.

Encore confus de leur échange, Éothain accepta les armes qu'elle lui tendait et s'inclina une dernière fois avant de faire rapidement demi-tour et de descendre les marches. Il n'entendit pas la foule scander son nom, et ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Elfhelm.

« Éothain, tout va bien ? Tu sembles perturbé. On ne voyait pas très bien, Dame Hild t'as parlé n'est-ce pas ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Rien, rien, » répondit précipitamment Éothain, « tu as dû te tromper, elle n'a fait que prononcer les mêmes paroles qu'aux autres. »

Elfhelm haussa les épaules et accepta la réponse de son ami. Bientôt, il fut à son tour appelé, et revint avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. La sélection des futurs soldats de métier était soumise à une approbation préalable par le chef de caserne pour Elfhelm la Cérémonie n'était donc pas qu'une simple formalité, sa vie entière reposait réellement sur cet instant. Mais Éothain ne s'était jamais fait de soucis sur les chances de réussite de son ami : ils s'étaient tous deux entraînés au maniement de l'épée depuis quelques années, joutant l'un contre l'autre, d'abord par jeu, puis de plus en plus sérieusement. Elfhelm savait manier une arme, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Le reste de la Cérémonie dura encore quelques heures, le temps pour tous les jeunes hommes de recevoir l'accord du Roi. La course du soleil était déjà bien avancée dans le ciel, d'ici quelques heures la nuit tomberait rapidement. Enfin, Fréawine annonça la fin de la Cérémonie, et enjoignit chacun à célébrer dignement ce moment marquant. Des vivats et des applaudissements lui répondirent, et bientôt la large foule massée aux pieds du Château d'Or se dispersa dans toutes les directions, qui pour quitter Edoras et retourner chez eux, qui pour célébrer dans l'intimité du logis familial, ou qui encore pour se rendre dans une auberge ou une taverne fêter cela dignement.

Éothain et Elfhelm furent de ces derniers, et se dirigèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, vers leur enseigne favorite, accompagnés de quelques-uns de leurs amis. La soirée ne faisait que commencer !

Le Roi Fréawine laissa échapper un long soupir lorsque les battants de Meduseld se refermèrent derrière lui et sa femme. Il appela un domestique d'un geste raide, à qui il jeta la lourde cape doublée de fourrure qu'il avait portée durant la Cérémonie. La Reine Míriel leva un élégant sourcil en voyant l'attitude de son époux, et fit mander discrètement une coupe de vin pour le Roi. Se tournant vers Hild, elle la congédia d'un regard équivoque, et la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Comprenant rapidement qu'il était également de trop, Folcwine se retira après avoir salué ses parents.

Enfin, le domestique revint avec la coupe, que Míriel tendit impérieusement à son époux. Fréawine, qui s'était assis lourdement sur son trône, jeta un regard appréciateur à la Reine.

« Vous avez toujours su me comprendre, ma chère femme. »

« Un de mes nombreux dons, » répondit Míriel d'un sourire sans joie. Prenant place aux côtés du Roi, elle posa doucement une main sur son bras. « Je puis donc voir aisément que quelque chose vous tracasse. »

Un pli plus profond encore vint creuser les sourcils de Fréawine. « Peut-être n'y avez-vous point prêté attention, mais un détail de la Cérémonie ne cesse de me tourmenter. ».

D'un regard, la Reine l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Le fils du forgeron qui a réalisé la commande portait un étrange bijou, apparut au moment de saluer Hild, » commença-t-il pensivement. « Peut-être vous souvenez-vous du médaillon que la Reine Dírhael portait avant sa mort ? »

Míriel réfléchit un instant, conjurant ses souvenirs, avant de répondre « Un cheval, me semble-t-il. »

« Tout juste, » acquiesça le Roi. « Ce détail me revient, car, souvenez-vous, il avait été impossible de retrouver le collier de la Reine après son trépas. Tout le monde avait supposé qu'une domestique s'en était emparé discrètement dans la panique. Et aujourd'hui … » il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. « Aujourd'hui notre chère Hild a repéré le même bijou au cou de ce fils de forgeron. » finit-il sombrement.

« Voulez-vous dire que … » commença la Reine.

« Je ne sais point ce que cela veut dire, ma chère, et je compte bien le découvrir. »

« Comment ? »

« En faisant venir la seule personne possédant les réponses à mes questions. » répondit Fréawine d'une voix dure, se reflétant sur son visage austère. Puis il se redressa, et appela un domestique qui accourut. « Qu'on fasse venir Freya, immédiatement. »

* * *

Ouuuuhlala, ça sent pas bon tout ça, héhé !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la Cérémonie ? Un petit retour me ferait **extrêmement plaisir** !

A dans un mois pour un nouveau chapitre, en attendant passez de très bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le peuvent, et bon courage aux autres 😉

Bises,

Mimi


	4. Le poids de la vérité

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui, vous le devinez, ne s'annonce pas très bien pour Éothain … Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même 😉

Un grand merci à **Melior Silverdjane** et **Ninlhinn** pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le poids de la vérité

Les rires fusaient dans la pièce.

A la chaleur des flammes et au rythme des litres de bière qui coulaient à flots, les Rohirrim célébraient le passage à l'âge adulte de leurs fils, frères, et amis. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais les établissements de la cité ne désemplissaient pas. Les pintes se succédaient aux autres, rires et exclamations retentissaient dans la salle, au point de couvrir l'air entraînant que le ménestrel s'efforçait de faire entendre. Quelques verres se renversaient, des tabourets tombaient, des hommes titubaient : c'était une nuit de festivités et de tous les excès.

Éothain et ses amis n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste, et participaient grandement au vacarme ambiant de l'auberge. Réunis autour d'une large table ronde, les cinq jeunes hommes riaient, chantaient, et parlaient de l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à eux.

« Quand commences-tu ta formation à la caserne ? » demanda Éothain, haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit autour de lui.

« D'ici deux semaines, » répondit Elfhelm, avant de plonger à nouveau ses lèvres dans l'immense chope qui se tenait devant lui. « Le temps de préparer notre arrivée et les baraquements dans lesquels nous vivrons. Nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine à Edoras, mais d'autres feront bientôt la route depuis les provinces pour s'entraîner ici. Seulement après, serons-nous répartis dans les différents eored. »

Éothain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par l'un de ses amis qui vient s'immiscer entre eux.

« Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller continuer les festivités ailleurs ! » s'exclama Ceorl. « Je connais certaines jeunes femmes qui n'attendent que notre venue. » compléta-t-il d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Elfhelm éclata de rire. « Mon ami, crois-tu qu'elles t'accepteront dans cet état ? »

Ceorl balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. « Cela vaut la peine d'essayer. De plus, la compagnie sera nettement plus agréable qu'ici ! »

Elfhelm fit mine de s'offusquer. « Va-t'en donc, ingrat personnage, si nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi ! Pour notre part, Éothain et moi-même allons rester ici, terminer sagement cette chope, ainsi que la suivante ! »

Éothain l'approuva d'une œillade amusée, et Ceorl se redressa. « Tant pis pour vous messieurs ! »

Les deux autres Rohirrim attablés se levèrent et suivirent Ceorl, prenant le chemin de la sortie. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, et Éothain se redressa pour essayer d'en deviner l'origine. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps.

Se tenant à l'entrée de l'auberge, une dizaine de gardes armés et vêtus de plastrons portant l'insigne royal bloquaient la sortie à quiconque essayait de se frayer un chemin. Leurs trois amis avaient également été repoussés à l'intérieur, et jetaient un regard peu amène aux soldats. Une forte tension emplissait l'air, chacun attendant de connaître la raison de cette interruption. Le tenant de l'auberge quitta bientôt son comptoir pour se précipiter au devant des gardes.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un air courtois. On pouvait cependant lire tout l'animosité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Ignorant l'hostilité qui leur était adressée, l'un des soldats prit la parole. « Nous sommes à la recherche d'un certain Éothain. On nous a dit qu'il serait susceptible de se trouver ici. »

Éothain se figea, un frisson parcourant son échine. Il n'était jamais bon d'être ainsi recherché. A travers ses pensées légèrement embrumées, le jeune homme peinait à deviner pourquoi on le cherchait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Vraiment ? » répondit l'aubergiste, levant un sourcil. « Et que lui voulez-vous ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, aubergiste. » répondit fermement le soldat.

L'homme se rembrunit. « Vous vous trouvez ici dans mon établissement, et je ne laisserai pas mes clients être dérangés impunément, d'autant plus ce soir. »

La tension sembla monter d'un cran supplémentaire, et Éothain vit quelques hommes se redresser sur leurs chaises, glissant discrètement leur main à la ceinture.

« Le Roi a expressément ordonné qu'il soit conduit au Palais, » répondit le soldat d'un ton sans appel.

Quelques visages surpris se tournèrent vers Éothain, qui baissa le regard pour ne pas être vu. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, ses pensées s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et le garçon commençait à manquer d'air. Elfhelm se rapprocha de lui et posa une main protectrice sur son bras, l'accompagnant d'un regard rassurant.

« Et pour quel motif, je vous prie ? »

« Ne me forcez pas à me répéter, aubergiste. » répondit durement le soldat. « Je vous déconseille de vous mettre en travers de la Justice du Roi. » ajouta-t-il. Il fit un pas en avant, portant sa main à l'épée.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans l'assemblée, quelques Rohirrim se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers les soldats, un air hostile gravé sur leurs visages.

« Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir décliner votre requête. » répondit le tenancier, portant à son tour la main à son arme.

Un instant plus tard, le lourd silence avait laissé place à un vacarme tout autre que celui, festif et joyeux, qui l'avait précédé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous les Rohirrim de la salle s'étaient levés et joints à l'aubergiste, refusant de céder une fois de plus face à la justice corrompue du Roi. Éothain n'en connaissait même pas la moitié de vue. Les épées cognaient les unes contre les autres, les coups de poings pleuvaient, et les moins armés d'entre eux faisaient preuve d'une rare ingéniosité pour transformer le mobilier de l'auberge en armes de fortune.

Éothain était comme figé au milieu du chaos ambiant, et sembla seulement reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'Elfhelm le secoua par l'épaule.

« Éothain il faut partir ! Les soldats ne t'ont pas encore remarqué, tu peux fuir pendant que nous les gardons occupés ! Nous ne devrions pas tarder à les tenir en respect, ils sont bien moins nombreux que nous, » ajouta-t-il férocement. « Suis-moi, je sais où se trouve l'autre sortie ! »

Éothain suivit mécaniquement son ami, se frayant discrètement un chemin à travers les tables renversées, esquivant les quelques chopes qui fusaient dans les airs, le regard baissé. Ils se glissèrent à travers une ouverture conduisant au cellier, et Elfhelm ouvrit rapidement une petite porte dissimulée que le jeune homme aurait eu du mal à trouver seul.

Les deux Rohirrim s'engouffrèrent à toute allure à travers la sortie, puis marquèrent une pause un instant pour voir s'ils avaient été repérés. La porte donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment, entre deux fûts de bière vides, dans une petite ruelle déserte. Ils se faufilèrent sous couvert des ombres, longeant les murs aussi discrètement que possible. Éothain avait rabattu le capuchon de sa cape pour dissimuler son visage, et Elfhelm menait la marche, les guidant adroitement entre les bâtiments.

La rumeur de la cohue commençait à se répandre, et les deux hommes croisèrent plusieurs personnes se précipitant vers l'auberge. Ils mirent à profit l'agitation pour sortir rapidement du groupement de bâtisses, et reprirent leur souffle lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux quartiers plus calmes et résidentiels de la cité. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les deux Rohirrim se dirigèrent vers le seul endroit où ils trouveraient un soutien inconditionnel : la forge de Baldor.

Éothain avait les poumons en feu lorsqu'ils virent enfin sa maison, et il se précipita au devant d'Elfhelm pour ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il la verrouilla immédiatement dès que son ami fut entré, et il prit un moment pour souffler, courbé en deux. Alerté par le fracas de leur entrée, Baldor apparut devant eux. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait son fils.

« Éothain, que se passe-t-il ?! » demanda-t-il, alarmé. Il s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'aider à se redresser. Le souffle court, le garçon ne parvenait pas à répondre.

« Des gardes du Roi sont à sa recherche, » répondit Elfhelm à sa place. « Ils ont fait irruption dans l'auberge et ont demandé à ce qu'il les suive. »

Baldor se raidit. « Comment ? Ont-ils dit pourquoi ? »

Éothain secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Ils n'ont pas voulu, père. Mais cela avait l'air sérieux, et ils ne comptaient pas repartir sans moi. »

Elfhild fit soudain irruption dans l'entrée. « Éothain ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers son fils. « Baldor, que signifie tout ceci ? »

Son mari la regarda d'un air lourd de sous-entendus. « Des soldats du Roi sont venus chercher Éothain pour le conduire immédiatement au Palais. »

La femme se figea immédiatement. « Tu veux dire que … »

Baldor acquiesça sombrement. « Ce que nous redoutions le plus est arrivé. Je ne sais comment, mais le Roi a dû comprendre que … »

« Comprendre quoi ?! » s'exclama Éothain, complètement perdu. Le jeune homme percevait que quelque chose d'important était en jeu, quelque chose le concernant, et dont ses parents semblaient en connaître la raison. « Dites-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en se redressant.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard désespéré, semblant hésiter à révéler ce qu'ils savaient. « Mère ! » s'écria Éothain, se tournant vers Elfhild.

Réprimant un sursaut face à la véhémence de son fils, sa mère prit finalement la parole. « Éothain … » commença-t-elle difficilement. « Il y a quelque chose que ton père et moi avons décidé de te cacher. Quelque chose d'important. Nous ne savions pas quand ou comment te l'annoncer, mais je suppose qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour garder cela sous silence … » Elle semblait avoir du mal à choisir ses mots, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Baldor se rapprocha d'elle, et pris sa main dans les siennes. « Mon fils, » poursuivit-il à la place de sa femme. « Tu sais que le soir de ta naissance coïncide avec la mort du Roi Fréalaf. Tu as sûrement dû aussi entendre que la Reine Dírhael devait donner naissance ce soir-là … »

« A un petit garçon, si mes souvenirs sont bons, » intervient Elfhelm. « Mais il est mort à la naissance, à ce qu'on raconte. »

Baldor secoua la tête. « Non, Elfhelm. Le Prince était bel et bien vivant. Nul doute que Fréawine a ordonné de le tuer avant que quiconque ne l'apprenne. Seulement, ce que personne ne sait, c'est que la Reine a donné naissance à non pas un, mais deux garçons, ce soir-là. »

« Comment … » commença Éothain.

« Comment je le sais ? » l'interrompit son père. « Parce que ta Tante Freya est venue nous trouver cette nuit-là, bouleversée, nous annonçant que le Roi et la Reine étaient morts, de la main de Fréawine. Dans son dernier souffle, la Reine lui avait confié l'un de ses fils. Et dans ses bras, enroulé dans des couvertures, se tenait un bébé. Tu es ce bébé, Éothain. » réussit-il à finir difficilement.

Les yeux d'Éothain s'agrandirent sous le choc. « Tu veux dire que … »

« Tu es le Prince Brytta, héritier légitime du Rohan. » annonça Baldor dans un souffle. A ses côtés, Elfhild se mit à sangloter, et se serra contre son époux.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclama Elfhelm, alors qu'Éothain peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait son monde semblait s'écrouler sous ses yeux. « Pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte de la disparition d'un des Princes ? »

« Seule Freya savait que la Reine attendait des jumeaux. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. »

Le silence s'abattit sur les personnes réunies dans la pièce, chacun considérant la nouvelle, qui avec ébahissement, qui avec chagrin et désespoir.

« Mon fils, » se ressaisit Baldor. « Tu ne peux rester ici, maintenant que le Roi a appris la vérité. Nul doute que les soldats viendront fouiller immédiatement les lieux quand ils se rendront compte que tu as disparu, tu dois faire vite ! »

« Que … Comment ? » bafouilla Éothain. Les effets de l'alcool avaient diminué sous l'effet de la nouvelle qui l'avait instantanément dégrisé, mais il peinait encore à reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu es l'héritier du trône, Éothain. Qui crois-tu que les Eorlingas suivront lorsqu'ils apprendront que le fils de Fréalaf est encore en vie ? Un despote ayant pris le pouvoir par la force, ou l'héritier légitime du Rohan ?» Il saisit son fils par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Ta vie est en jeu, mon fils. Fréawine te tuera sans hésitation pour conserver sa place. Tu. Dois. Fuir » martela-t-il sombrement.

Éothain se dégagea de l'emprise de son père, le souffle coupé. Les yeux de Baldor brillaient de larmes retenues, tandis que celles d'Elfhild coulaient sans discontinue sur ses joues.

« Éothain, tu dois partir ! » le secoua Elfhelm. « Cours chercher tes affaires, pendant que je vais seller votre cheval ! Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre, les gardes sont peut-être déjà en chemin à l'heure qu'il est ! »

La réalité frappa soudainement Éothain, balayant les derniers vestiges de trouble dans son esprit, pour laisser apparaître une vérité éclatante : il était un homme mort s'il restait ici. Sa vie, celle de ses parents peut-être, était en jeu. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, mais cet instant de clarté fut suffisant pour déclencher un sursaut de réaction chez le jeune homme. Il se précipita à l'étage, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, pendant qu'en bas ses parents s'affairaient également.

Il réunit en toute hâte quelques vêtements, son épée, une couverture et tout ce qui lui sembla nécessaire sur le moment, et descendit à toute allure la volée de marches. Baldor et Elfhild l'attendaient, leur visage et leur regard véhiculant mille mots, mille pensées qu'ils auraient souhaité transmettre à leur fils. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la parole.

Elfhild tendit un baluchon de vivres à Éothain, qui le glissa dans la besace accrochée à son épaule.

« Mon fils, » dit-elle dans un sanglot, tendant les bras vers lui.

Le garçon s'engouffra dans l'étreinte maternelle, inspirant une dernière fois ses effluves familières, gravant la chaleur de ses bras dans sa mémoire, avant de reculer. Éothain se tourna alors vers son père, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent.

« Chevauche vite, ne te retourne pas. Arrête-toi seulement à la lueur du jour, lorsque tu auras mis suffisamment de distance entre toi et Edoras. Choisit une destination où personne ne penserait à aller te chercher. Sois prudent, et fais-toi discret quelques semaines. Ensuite, une fois que tu auras trouvé un lieu sûr, restes-y. Ne reviens jamais. »

Éothain sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprenait : plus jamais il ne reverrait ses parents plus jamais il ne pourrait les serrer dans ses bras.

Plus jamais.

Le jeune homme acquiesça difficilement. Son père l'attira dans une dernière étreinte, et Éothain laissa couler ses larmes.

« Je t'aime, mon fils. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es fort. Un fils de Roi. Tu survivras. »

Éothain essuya ses larmes. Il raffermit la prise sur son baluchon, embrassa sa mère, puis s'avança vers la porte. Il regarda une dernière fois ses parents, pour graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire.

« Moi aussi, je vous aime. Je n'aurais pu rêver avoir de meilleurs parents. »

Elfhild laissa échapper un sanglot, et Baldor la prit dans ses bras, regardant une dernière fois son fils. Éothain passa le pas de la porte, pour ne jamais se retourner.

* * *

Freya reposa ses aiguilles à tricoter sur ses genoux, et ne put empêcher un nouveau frisson de s'emparer de son corps. Non pas un frisson de froid – les températures étaient plutôt clémentes en ces douces journées d'Avril – mais bien de peur et d'angoisse.

Déposant son ouvrage sur la table posée à côté du fauteuil sommaire dans lequel elle était assise, la femme se leva et marcha jusqu'à la petite fenêtre creusée dans le mur. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle observa le reste de la fière cité d'Edoras, qui semblait poursuivre le cours de sa vie, ignorant tout de la tension nouvelle qui habitait le Château d'Or depuis maintenant trois jours.

Trois jours depuis que son terrible secret n'en était plus un.

Réfrénant un nouveau frisson, Freya ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux événements survenus ce soir-là. Revenant des appartements de Hild, la domestique avait été sommée par le Roi de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle du trône. D'abord méfiante, elle avait rapidement déchanté lorsque le souverain lui avait posé des questions qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. On lui demandait de dire la vérité. De révéler son plus grand secret, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité trahir, mais qu'elle avait dû dévoiler au terme de nombreuses menaces.

D'un geste mécanique, Freya massa distraitement son bras gauche, sur lequel s'étirait un long hématome, jumeau de celui qui devait à l'heure actuelle encore strier son dos. Dissimulés par sa tenue de domestique aux longues manches, personne n'aurait pu deviner la correction qu'elle avait reçu ce soir-là, en échange de ses douloureuses révélations.

Freya se souvint de la rage spectaculaire qui s'était emparée du Roi lorsqu'elle avait fini par lui révéler la vérité. De la colère qui faisait trembler chacun de ses membres et qui agrandissait ses yeux. De la violence difficilement contenue lorsque son courroux s'était abattu sur un quelconque objet à proximité. Puis elle se souvint du calme glacial qui avait pris le pas sur la tempête, de la détermination absolue qui s'était emparée de Fréawine alors que son esprit d'une rare intelligence envisageait déjà une solution pour se débarrasser de ce nouveau problème.

Pour se débarrasser d'Éothain.

Le Roi avait rapidement dispensé ses ordres, et Freya avait vu avec effroi une petite troupe de soldats prendre les armes et quitter Meduseld avec un but limpide : ramener Éothain au Palais, par tous les moyens.

Enfin, Fréawine s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle. Freya ne put retenir un nouveau frisson, visualisant comme s'il se tenait encore devant elle le regard qu'il lui avait adressé.

« Ma chère Freya, » avait commencé le Roi, d'une voix maîtrisée et vibrante de menace. « Nul doute que vous devinez la précarité de votre situation. Je ne sais que faire face à cette terrible trahison que vous avez perpétrée à mon encontre pendant presque vingt ans … Je devrais probablement vous faire exécuter. » avait-il lâché nonchalamment, comme s'il n'était pas en train de discuter de la mort de sa servante de façon si triviale.

Une sueur froide avait coulé le long du cou de Freya, et son souffle s'était coupé. Tout son être redoutait la terrible sentence que le Roi allait prononcer.

« Mais je pense à notre pauvre petite Hild, qui serait terriblement désemparée si on venait à lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Non, non. » Le Roi parcourait désormais la salle du trône en long et en large, partageant le fruit de ses réflexions avec son public restreint, accroché à ses lèvres. « Nous devons penser à son bien, il est crucial que la petite ait les pensées entièrement tournées vers son mariage … Bien, j'ai pris ma décision ! »

Freya avait sursauté face à l'éclat soudain de voix du monarque.

« Gardes ! Veuillez conduire Freya à ses appartements, où elle y sera assignée jusqu'au mariage. Je veux un garde positionné à sa porte nuit et jour, que personne n'y rentre ou ne lui adresse la parole sans mon autorisation. Ses rapports avec Hild seront soigneusement surveillés. » Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers la domestique. « Je compte sur votre plus grande discrétion, Freya, personne ne doit savoir ce dont nous venons de discuter, auquel cas je me verrais contraint de revoir ma sentence. Et ni vous, ni moi, ne voudrions voir cela. »

Freya revint à l'instant présent. Depuis sa conversation avec le Roi, la domestique avait saisi des bribes d'informations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Malgré tous les efforts de Fréawine pour le retrouver, Éothain était toujours en cavale, et nul ne savait où il pouvait se trouver à l'heure actuelle.

La nouvelle avait évidemment été contenue par Fréawine au sein de Meduseld. Il avait donné une raison quelconque à la convocation musclée d'Éothain qui avait si rapidement dégénérée, regrettant, selon ses mots, la confusion qui avait conduit à l'esclandre. Habitués à ces « regrettables » démonstrations de force, les Rohirrim n'y avaient pas davantage porté attention, et le lendemain chacun était retourné à son quotidien, ignorant tout des terribles enjeux de cette intervention.

En apparence, le Roi paraissait entièrement accaparé par le mariage à venir de son fils avec la Dame Hild, qui se tiendrait le soir-même. Freya retint un soupir de tristesse, regrettant de toute son âme le sort auquel était destiné sa chère protégée.

* * *

A l'autre bout du Château d'Or, ne se doutant nullement du confinement forcé de sa nourrice, Hild se préparait à l'événement marquant qui allait aujourd'hui bouleverser le restant de sa vie.

Les derniers préparatifs du mariage s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle, lui laissant bien peu de temps pour penser à autre chose. Dédiée corps et âme à l'organisation d'un mariage grandiose et parfait en tous points, Hild prenait enfin le temps de respirer, à quelques heures de la cérémonie. Elle avait jusqu'ici chassé dans un coin de son esprit l'étrange discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ce troublant jeune homme. Mais il revenait la hanter, et la jeune femme ne parvenait à comprendre les sentiments qu'il déclenchait chez elle.

Son visage avait quelque chose de familier, ses traits lui rappelaient quelqu'un, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Et le médaillon demeurait un autre mystère qu'elle ne parvenait à s'expliquer. Hild était persuadée qu'elle l'avait déjà vu dans son enfance, qu'elle aurait dû s'en souvenir, et qu'il revêtait une signification particulière. Mais là encore, le sens de tout cela lui échappait. Elle aurait aimé en parler à sa chère Freya, mais la domestique avait été dépêchée pour l'organisation du mariage, et la jeune femme n'avait eu que de rares et brefs échanges avec elle.

Hild fut sortie de ses réflexions par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et vit justement entrer Freya. Comme quelques jours auparavant, sa nourrice portait un long paquet drapé, qu'elle déposa précautionneusement sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Hild se fit la réflexion qu'elle paraissait fatiguée, les traits tirés, et qu'elle se mouvait avec une certaine raideur. Mais toutes ses inquiétudes furent vite balayées lorsque Freya lui présenta la magnifique robe qu'elle allait porter pour son mariage.

Malgré une coupe classique – longues manches lacées, large échancrure arrondie dénudant légèrement les épaules, drapé tombant jusqu'à ses pieds – la longue robe blanche détonait par la richesse de ses ornements. De nombreux entrelacs verts et dorés étaient brodés tout autour des manches, du col, et au bas de la robe : runes rohirriques et symboles équestres s'emmêlaient intelligemment et se complétaient à la perfection. Tout était fait pour rappeler d'où venait Hild et qui elle était : la nouvelle Princesse du Rohan. Pour compléter le tout, des symbelmynë richement brodées de fils d'or venaient orner l'arrondi du col, symbole royal absolu.

Freya aida Hild à revêtir la robe, puis passa quelques temps à savamment tresser la partie supérieure de sa longue chevelure aux couleurs miel. Pendant ce temps, les pensées d'Hild étaient entièrement tournées vers son mariage, et ce nouveau devoir de Princesse royale qui serait désormais le sien. Même si elle avait toujours été la pupille du Roi, et déjà considérée par beaucoup comme la Princesse du Rohan, la jeune femme savait que cette officialisation s'accompagnerait de nouvelles responsabilités.

Celui d'être plus présente aux côtés de son cousin, tout d'abord. Folcwine et elle partageraient désormais un emploi du temps bien plus commun, pour qu'ils apprennent dès à présent à partager leur quotidien de futurs Roi et Reine du Rohan, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle passerait également plus de temps avec sa Tante Míriel pour tout apprendre de la gestion d'une maisonnée royale, même si elle avait déjà pu y être confrontée à quelques occasions ces vingt dernières années.

Hild était heureuse de ces nouvelles responsabilités, et de son devoir envers le peuple de la Marche. Elle avait hâte de mettre à profit son temps et son énergie à concevoir une meilleure vie pour ses futurs sujets, être utile, et leur rendre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu recevoir depuis son plus jeune âge.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit cependant plus hésitante lorsqu'elle considéra enfin un aspect des royaux devoirs, qu'elle avait volontairement écarté au fond de son esprit. En devenant la nouvelle Princesse, et la future Reine du Rohan, Hild devrait perdurer la noble lignée royale et donner un héritier qui, un jour, succéderait à son tour à son père sur le trône.

Malgré toute l'amitié et tout l'amour quasi fraternel qu'elle portait à son cousin, Hild peinait à visualiser la chose, même si elle en connaissait le fondement. La jeune femme avait du mal à s'imaginer cultiver une telle intimité avec Folcwine, mais réalisait avec un soupçon d'appréhension que le choix ne lui appartenait pas. Plus maintenant.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Hild se redressa, puisant au fond d'elle-même toute la confiance et toute la sérénité qu'elle put y trouver, pour se les approprier et les faire sienne. Elle était la fille du Roi Fréalaf, future Reine du Rohan, et un jour elle serait mère d'un nouveau Roi. Elle accomplirait fièrement son devoir, quel qu'il soit.

* * *

Et voilà !

Pour celles et ceux qui craignaient à la vie de notre chère Freya, elle s'en est sortie de justesse, grâce à la générosité sans faille de son bon suzerain *tousse*

Éothain est à présent en cavale, que pensez-vous qu'il va lui arriver ?

Et la pauvre Hild est son mariage arrangé ? (j'avoue je suis pas tendre avec elle …)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions en me laissant une petite review, je vous assure qu'elle sera pleinement appréciée 😉

Comme d'habitude le nouveau chapitre sera publié en en début de mois prochain, entre temps je vous souhaite bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent les cours/le boulot, et à la prochaine !

Bises,

Mimi 😊


	5. Noces Royales

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant je suis satisfaite j'arrive à tenir le rythme de publication que je m'étais fixé, même si ma réserve de chapitres en avance a bien diminué, faudrait que je sois un peu plus régulière dans mon écriture haha

Je tenais à remercier Tiph l'Andouille, Ninlhinn et Melior Silverdjane pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, qui fait partie de ceux que j'ai imaginés depuis trèèèès longtemps, et dont je suis assez satisfaite d'un point de vue scénaristique.

**! Warning ! Je préviens que certaines scènes abordent des sujets sensibles et qui peuvent choquer. Néanmoins je suis restée assez peu explicite et le rating T est selon moi toujours pertinent.**

Sur cette note joyeuse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Noces royales

« Que tous sachent, qu'en ce quinzième jour du quatrième mois de l'an 2798, que cet homme, Folcwine, fils de Fréawine, Prince du Rohan, prenne cette femme, Hild, fille de Fréalaf, Damoiselle du Château d'Or, pour femme, selon les lois des Eorlingas.

Que cette alliance, » dit Folcwine, se saisissant de l'anneau qu'on lui tendait, « soit un signe de l'engagement qui nous lie, et un rappel de mes devoirs envers vous. » Il passa la bague au doigt de Hild, dont la main tremblait légèrement.

« Que cette alliance, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée « soit un signe de l'engagement qui nous lie, et un rappel de mes devoirs envers vous. » Elle fit à son tour glisser un anneau au doigt de Folcwine, qui lui jeta un regard encourageant.

« En la présence de ces témoins nous avons prêté serment, » reprit son cousin, « afin qu'ils puissent nous rappeler les obligations du mariage. Je bois cette coupe avec vous, en gage des repas que nous partagerons ensemble et la promesse que vous ne serez jamais dans le besoin. »

Folcwine s'était saisi d'une riche coupe ornementée qu'on lui tendait à présent, provenant du trésor royal ancestral, et qui avait béni bien des générations de Rois du Rohan avant eux. Le plateau duquel Hild prit le gâteau de miel, faisant partie de la suite de la cérémonie, en était son parfait reflet.

« Je rompt et partage ce gâteau de miel avec vous, en gage de la douceur qui existera entre nous et de la promesse de l'aide que je vous apporterai dans toutes vos tâches. » Elle rompit soigneusement un morceau de gâteau qu'elle plaça entre les lèvres de Folcwine.

« Et d'un baiser je scelle toutes ces promesses, assurant à jamais joie et amour dans notre foyer, » conclut Folcwine, qui se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Hild.

Son cousin lui sourit lorsqu'il se redressa, et, encore légèrement tremblante, Hild lui répondit d'un sourire timide. Elle passa doucement une main sur sa bouche. La sensation de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre avait été des plus étranges, mais la jeune femme supposa que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils devraient s'embrasser.

Folcwine lui attrapa doucement la main, et les fit pivoter vers l'assemblée qui s'était mise à les acclamer depuis le baiser qui avait scellé leur union.

Leur union.

Encore abasourdie, Hild peinait à réaliser qu'elle était à présent mariée. Epouse. Princesse. Tels étaient ses nouveaux rôles à présent.

La centaine d'invités put alors prendre place autour des grandes tablées qui avaient été dressées dans le Hall de Meduseld : disposées en forme de U, elles longeaient les murs de la salle pour dégager un espace au milieu duquel les danseurs pourraient s'épanouir d'ici peu. Leur surface était couverte de dizaines de plats aux mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres de nombreuses décorations de tables et de grandes chandelles y étaient disséminés, et complétaient l'ambiance chaleureuse que dégageait le Hall en ce jour de fête. Aucune dépense n'avait été épargnée pour faire de ce mariage une journée exceptionnelle. Même le peuple, hors de ces murs, profitait des vivres et des musiciens que Fréawine avait envoyés pour que tous célèbrent le mariage de leur Prince.

Hild trouva place aux côtés de Folcwine, lui-même assis à côté de son père. La famille royale se tenait à l'extrémité de la grande tablée, présidant l'assemblée. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme fut intimidée par le nombre de personnes réunies pour assister à ses noces, ainsi que par leur rang : grand nombre d'entre eux appartenait à la noblesse du Rohan, certains ayant fait de longues chevauchées pour répondre à l'appel de Fréawine. Hild reconnut quelques visages familiers qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans son enfance, mais fut surtout surprise par la diversité des personnes attablées : son oncle n'avait pas seulement fait venir ses amis et alliés, mais également les grands seigneurs qui lui avaient toujours manifesté de l'hostilité. Le message qu'envoyait le Roi était des plus évidents - tous devraient reconnaître l'autorité et la légitimité du Prince, depuis qu'il était devenu un homme, et avait épousé la fille de feu le Roi Fréalaf.

La jeune femme fut légèrement attristée de constater que cette journée si spéciale pour elle et Folcwine était une nouvelle manœuvre politique de la part de son oncle. Mais Hild était heureuse d'aider l'homme, le presque père, qui avait recueilli et élevé l'orpheline qu'elle était. Décidant de lui faire honneur, elle se força à se composer une meilleure figure et à paraître davantage enjouée qu'elle ne l'était à présent. Après tout, on ne se mariait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Lorsque tous furent assis, un tintement de verre retentit. Le Roi se leva de sa chaise richement sculptée, et attendit d'obtenir l'attention générale. Un air sincèrement réjoui s'étalait sur son visage.

« Chers invités, amis venus de loin, vous avez aujourd'hui devant vous le plus heureux des pères. Je vous remercie tous d'être venus assister à l'union de votre Prince avec notre douce Hild, à l'union des futurs Roi et Reine du Rohan. Puissent-ils ne pas le devenir tout de suite, » dit-il en aparté, déclenchant quelques rires. « J'ose espérer que vous les servirez aussi bien que vous me servez aujourd'hui » ajouta le Roi d'un air faussement nonchalant. Quelques personnes tiquèrent face à la menace évidente. « Mais trêve de tout ceci ! Nous sommes ici pour festoyer et profiter de cette magnifique soirée. Levons notre verre au nouveau couple princier : à Folcwine et Hild ! »

Tous levèrent leur coupe vers les nouveaux mariés, reprenant à leur tour le toast du Roi. Et la fête put enfin commencer : des troubadours se mirent à jouer un air entraînant dont les notes joyeuses raisonnaient autour de l'assemblée qui commençait à profiter du banquet. Des échansons firent rapidement en sorte que les verres de chacun fussent toujours remplis, d'une riche bière du Rohan spécialement sélectionnée pour l'occasion, ou du vin fruité en provenance du Gondor.

Lorsque tout un chacun fut repu du copieux festin, les jeunes mariés furent invités à ouvrir le bal. Hild se laissa mener par Folcwine jusqu'au centre de l'espace dédié aux danseurs. Les musiciens entonnèrent alors une musique joyeuse mais à un rythme modéré, permettant au jeune couple de trouver ses marques. Folcwine la guidait à la perfection, modulant sa vitesse à celle de la musique, et Hild se détendit rapidement. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par le Roi et la Reine, puis par le reste des convives d'humeur dansante.

« Comment te sens-tu, Hild ? » demanda Folcwine, dédaignant le vouvoiement réglementaire maintenant que plus personne ne leur prêtait attention. « Tu m'as semblé perturbée, un peu plus tôt. »

« Cela se voyait tant ? » répondit Hild, se mordant la lèvre. Elle était embarrassée que son cousin s'en soit rendu compte, et que d'autres aient pu le voir aussi.

« N'aie crainte, moi seule ai pu sentir ta main trembler dans la mienne, » la rassura son cousin. « A l'avenir fait cependant attention à ce que tes émotions ne soient pas tant visibles, tu vas devoir apprendre à les camoufler mieux que cela. C'est ce qu'on attend d'une Reine. »

Hild acquiesça d'un air coupable, telle une enfant prise en faute. Folcwine s'en aperçut. « Rassure-toi, Mère se chargera de t'instruire de ce genre de choses. Tu te devras d'être irréprochable Hild, je sais que tu connais les enjeux de notre union. Je compte sur toi pour tenir ton rôle. »

Hild se figea légèrement face aux paroles si directes de son cousin, sentant peser le poids de ses responsabilités sur ses épaules. La lueur chaleureuse qui habitait ses pupilles quelques instants plus tôt avait disparue, et en cet instant Folcwine lui fit penser plus que jamais à son oncle.

« Je ferai tout pour aider mon peuple et mon Roi, » répondit-elle cependant avec conviction.

« Bien, c'est ce que l'on attend de toi. »

Reprenant le sourire jovial qu'il arborait une minute plus tôt, Folcwine dévia la conversation vers d'autres sujets plus triviaux, l'entraînant dans une seconde danse, avant de la laisser au bras d'un autre seigneur souhaitant avoir ce privilège.

Hild passa ainsi de cavalier en cavalier, enchaînant quelques danses de plus avant de s'excuser et de rejoindre sa place à table, étourdie d'avoir tant tourné. Retenant un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant, elle adressa un sourire qu'elle espéra assuré à son oncle, seulement séparé d'elle par la chaise vide de Folcwine, qui était à présent en grande discussion avec un seigneur de l'Estfolde.

La jeune femme demanda à ce qu'on lui resserve du vin, et grignota d'un air absent une grappe de raisins, observant les convives devenir de plus en plus enjoués au fil des heures et des coupes vidées. La musique était joyeuse, l'atmosphère se faisait plus détendue, et Hild se surprit à enfin apprécier pleinement les réjouissances. Les quelques verres qu'elle avait bu devaient aussi sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

Cependant, Hild se fit la remarque que Fréawine, contrairement au restant de la salle, ne semblait pas goûter à cette humeur festive. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, et plus la jeune femme voyait un pli soucieux s'étendre sur son front. Elle remarqua les tentatives peu fructueuses de la Reine de le dérider, et se demanda quelle était la raison de ce soudain changement d'humeur, en cette si belle soirée où il mariait son fils unique.

Toute à ses pensées, la jeune femme faillit ne pas apercevoir le garde qui s'avança discrètement de derrière un pilier pour se positionner près du Roi son oncle se redressa vivement lorsqu'il se fit annoncer. Intriguée, Hild tendit l'oreille pour saisir leur conversation, tout en faisant mine de contempler les danseurs.

« Mon Roi, » dit-il d'un ton révérencieux. « J'ai bien peur d'être porteur de fâcheuses nouvelles. Les derniers rapports reçus à l'instant indiquent que le garçon n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Nous avons perdu sa trace sur les rives de l'Isen, et mes meilleurs pisteurs sont partis à sa recherche. Pour l'instant, nul ne sait quelle direction il a pu prendre. »

Hild fronça les sourcils. De qui parlaient-ils donc ?

Le roi se figea, serrant la mâchoire si fort que la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait exploser. La coupe qu'il tenait dans la main s'abattit dans un tintement sur la table, couvert par le bruit des festivités. Le Roi dégageait une aura de colère contenue à glacer le sang, et Hild retint imperceptiblement son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait attiser autant la fureur de son oncle ?

« Continuez vos recherches, envoyez d'autres hommes s'il le faut ! Qu'on me ramène cet Éothain, fils de rien. Je le veux mort ou vivant, vous m'entendez ! J'espère que vous avez conscience de ce que vous coûterait votre échec, général. » dit-il d'une voix à faire pâlir toute personne saine d'esprit.

Le soldat acquiesça vivement, et se retira en tout hâte, disparaissant derrière les ombres. Mais Hild n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Son sang s'était figé lorsqu'elle avait entendu la sentence de mort prononcée par son oncle, mais surtout, peinait à comprendre la situation. Pourquoi le Roi cherchait-il si désespérément ce garçon ? Qui était-il donc ? Son prénom résonnait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, familier, et pourtant difficile à remettre sur un visage. Soudain, l'image du petit cheval s'offrit à elle, et Hild fit le lien avec le jeune homme qui perturbait ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Éothain. Cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi le Roi était à sa recherche, n'était-il pas un simple fils de forgeron ? Quelle menace représentait-il pour que Fréawine ait recourt à de tels moyens pour le retrouver ?

Hild retourna tant et tant ces pensées dans son esprit qu'elle se mit à bientôt étouffer dans cet espace clôt, et sentit le besoin urgent de sortir prendre l'air. S'excusant discrètement auprès de son oncle et de sa tante, prétextant un besoin urgent, elle quitta la table d'un pas le plus mesuré possible, alors que tout son corps lui criait de courir. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, la jeune femme aspira de grandes goulées d'air, laissant la fraîcheur du couloir la ramener à ses esprits.

Se laissant glisser au sol, Hild profita de ce répit bienvenu pour essayer de chasser toutes ces questions au loin, mais elles ne cessaient de revenir à elle, telles des vagues se fracassant sur la côte. Ce mystère l'obsédait, et elle sentait que quelque chose d'important résidait derrière tout cela et que tant qu'elle ne ferait pas la lumière sur la situation, il lui serait compliqué de pouvoir prétendre à quoi que ce soit durant le reste de la soirée.

La jeune femme soupira, avant de se redresser soudainement. Il y avait bien une personne dans ce palais qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans ses questions et apaiser son esprit troublé, comme elle avait toujours su le faire. Hild se releva prestement et épousseta sa robe avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le quartier des domestiques. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte donnant sur la petite chambre qu'habitait sa chère Freya, et fut surprise d'y trouver un garde, avachi contre le mur, semblant désespérément s'ennuyer.

« Aldor, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant un des soldats stationnés au palais. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit, et se redressa brusquement, réajustant son heaume qui avait légèrement glissé.

« Dame Hild, » commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, honteux d'avoir été surpris à se laisser aller durant sa garde. « Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira … »

« Que faites-vous ici ? » répéta Hild en le coupant.

« Eh bien, je garde la chambre de Freya, comme on me l'a ordonné … » répondit Aldor, hésitant quant à la réponse à donner.

« Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? »

« Euh, je … par ordre du Roi, ma Dame. Freya est confinée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Hild leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce donc que cette plaisanterie ? Freya est libre de ses mouvements, c'est ridicule. » Elle esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher de la porte, mais le soldat se décala légèrement pour lui couper la route.

« Je m'excuse ma Dame, mais nul n'est autorisé à lui rendre visite. Ordres du Roi, » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la stupeur et la colère gagner les traits de la douce Hild.

« Ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher Aldor, je suis la Princesse du Royaume, future Reine du Rohan, et je me rends où bon me semble, » répliqua-t-elle avec autorité.

Le garde parut hésiter, et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la brèche. « Vous me connaissez depuis toute petite, Aldor. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne dirai rien si vous me laissez passer et m'entretenir avec Freya. » elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire rassurant.

« Eh bien je suppose que … » commença le soldat. « Faites vite, Dame Hild. » se résigna-t-il en s'écartant de son passage.

La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de le remercier, et ouvrit la porte à toute volée. A l'intérieur de la chambre, Freya sursauta en entendant le battant s'ouvrir si vivement, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa jeune maîtresse pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Ma Dame, que faites-vous ici ? Le Roi … »

« L'ordre du Roi est absolument absurde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous garde ici. Je m'en vais de ce pas lui demander de faire cesser cette mascarade ! » s'offusqua Hild.

« Je vous en prie, ma Dame, n'en faites rien ! » s'exclama Freya d'un air paniqué. « Les conséquences seraient terribles ! Que faites-vous ici, comment avez-vous pu entrer ? »

« Je suis la nouvelle Princesse du Rohan, j'ai toute autorité à vous rendre visite, » rétorqua Hild en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi êtes-vous enfermée ici Freya, que se passe-t-il donc ? »

La domestique parut hésiter, balbutiant quelques syllabes indistinctes. Hild se fit soupçonneuse.

« Que me cachez-vous, Freya ? Que faites-vous ici ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme, impérieuse.

Freya soupira, reconnaissant dans l'attitude de Hild l'opiniâtreté propre à la famille royale : la jeune femme ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ses réponses. Cependant, la nouvelle réplique de la princesse la surprit plus encore.

« Tout ceci a-t-il un lien avec le garçon recherché par mon Oncle ? »

Sa nourrice resta quelques instants sans voix, avant de répondre. « Co-Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ? »

« Peu importe, Freya, répondez ! » la jeune femme s'était faite presque hystérique, son cerveau surmené par toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient sans faire sens. Pourtant Hild sentait qu'elle touchait du doigt la vérité, qu'il ne restait qu'une dernière pièce pour que tout s'assemble.

« Je … Le Roi m'a faite enfermer par peur de ce que je pourrais révéler, » commença Freya d'une voix tremblante. « Par peur que d'autres apprennent le lourd secret que je porte depuis tant d'années, et que le Roi a découvert le jour de la Cérémonie. »

La Cérémonie. Le médaillon. Le garçon. Les troupes lancées à sa poursuite. Tout se brouillait sous les yeux de Hild.

« Freya, qui est ce garçon. Qui est cet Éothain ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Son esprit épuisé parvenait à formuler une conclusion, mais que son cœur se refusait à accepter. « Qui est-il donc ? »

Un silence, puis une réponse.

« Votre frère, ma Dame. »

* * *

Éothain essuya le filet de sueur qui ruisselait le long de son front, et se redressa pour forcer sa monture à ralentir. L'animal renâcla bruyamment, aussi fourbu que son cavalier d'avoir parcouru une telle distance sans s'arrêter. Stybba n'était pas taillé pour de grands voyages : plus massif que la plupart des fiers destriers du Rohan au pied léger, le doux hongre n'était utilisé que pour tirer la petite charrette de la forge, et s'était rarement éloigné d'Edoras. Une fois au pas, Éothain lui laissa les rênes longues, et en profita pour essayer de repérer où il se trouvait.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le jeune homme tenta de deviner sa position grâce aux lueurs des dernières étoiles qui brillaient encore, alors que les premières couleurs de l'aube pointaient à l'Est, au loin sur sa droite. Après avoir longé pendant deux jours les Montagnes Blanches, traversant l'Ouestfolde de part en part, il avait fini par atteindre la Trouée du Rohan et les Gués de l'Isen. Là, il avait remonté quelques heures un des affluents du fleuve, dissimulant ses traces pour duper ses poursuivants. Éothain était alors parti dans une toute autre direction, menant sa monture à travers les plaines de l'Ouestemnet, vers la forêt de Fangorn et les rives occidentales de l'Entalluve.

Éothain ne savait trop ce qu'il cherchait exactement, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui, Edoras, et les nombreux poursuivants que le Roi n'avait pas dû manquer de dépêcher à sa poursuite. Le jeune homme avait usé de toutes les ruses qu'il connaissait pour brouiller ses traces, espérant que le passage par l'Isen lui garantirait une certaine sécurité, sinon quelques jours de gagnés pour rejoindre l'Entalluve et user du même stratagème. Peut-être estimerait-il ses efforts suffisants lorsqu'il aurait rejoint l'Estemnet. Éothain ne s'imaginait pas la force de rester toute sa vie en cavale : il s'installerait dans un petit village, essayant de se fondre dans la masse, et prierait de toute ses forces pour ne pas être retrouvé. Il n'osait penser à ce qui pourrait se passer dans le cas contraire … Dans le doute, il remontait systématiquement chaque cours d'eau qu'il croisait, en profitant pour abreuver le pauvre Stybba.

Éothain ne put empêcher ses pensées de se tourner une énième fois vers la cause de cette course effrénée. Malgré les trois jours passés où il avait eu tout loisir de repasser en boucle dans son esprit les fameux événements, le jeune homme avait encore du mal à assimiler et comprendre la situation. En l'espace d'une journée, de quelques heures, sa vie avait basculé sans aucune chance d'un retour en arrière. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. A présent, sa vie était en danger à cause d'une origine dont il ignorait tout quelques jours plus tôt.

Un Prince. Un fils de Roi. L'héritier du Rohan.

La tristesse, la peur, la colère, l'amertume : tant d'émotions se mélangeaient en lui et formaient un maëlstrom de sentiments qui manquait parfois de l'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais demandé à ce que tout ceci lui arrive, jamais il n'avait voulu être Prince de quoi que ce soit ! Tout ce qu'Éothain souhaitait, c'était retourner à cette vie si normale à laquelle il aspirait, retrouver sa famille, ses amis … Mais ce bonheur simple lui était à présent refusé.

Éothain se souvint avec un pincement au cœur des adieux hâtifs échangés avec Elfhelm. Son meilleur ami l'attendait à la sortie de la forge, tenant Stybba par la bride. Éothain avait pu voir la peur et la tristesse envahir ses yeux, mais Elfhelm s'était tenu droit, bouillant également de rage contenue. Les deux amis s'étaient fait face en silence, peinant à réaliser qu'ils se voyaient probablement pour la dernière fois, avant de tomber dans les bras de l'autre dans une étreinte solide, presque désespérée, reflétant la force de leur amitié. Elfhelm avait fini par le repousser doucement et le sommer de se hâter. Éothain était monté sur son cheval sans mot dire, avant de le guider au galop vers les portes de la cité.

Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

Le jeune homme se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité, et constata que son cheval commençait à montrer de grands signes de fatigue – ils avaient chevauché toute la nuit, pour profiter de la fraîcheur bienvenue et être moins repérables – et Éothain se devait de ménager sa monture s'il voulait atteindre sa destination. Il s'apprêtait à chercher un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer à l'abri du vent pour quelques heures (de larges promontoires rocheux avaient jusqu'ici fait l'affaire), lorsque son regard fut attiré au loin par la silhouette de ce qui semblait être une petite bourgade, dont les contours se dessinaient davantage avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Éothain hésita sur la marche à suivre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il chevauchait sans relâche, se reposait sommairement dans des abris de fortune sans compter sur la maigre pitance qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et qu'il essayait d'économiser. Le jeune homme avait jusqu'ici évité tout contact avec la civilisation, de peur d'être repéré. Mais la fatigue et la faim pesaient de plus en plus face à la prudence.

Ses hésitations durèrent si longtemps qu'Éothain fut bientôt en vue de l'entrée de la ville, Stybba ayant continué à vaillamment avancer sans se douter du dilemme qui s'offrait à son cavalier. Le jeune homme put voir que même si la petite bourgade était de taille modeste comparée à Edoras et d'autres grandes cités, elle était tout de même bien plus conséquente que les villages quelconques qu'il avait pu observer durant son voyage. Il se fit la réflexion qu'un voyageur passerait bien plus inaperçu ici qu'ailleurs, et qu'il aurait une vraie chance de pouvoir se restaurer et dormir confortablement sans se faire immédiatement repérer. La raison sembla bien peu peser dans la balance, et Éothain finit par guider volontairement sa monture vers la ville.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme franchit les portes de la petite enceinte circulaire qui en faisait le tour. Il se retrouva à parcourir l'artère principale de la ville, encadrée de boutiques, d'ateliers et de commerces. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques personnes circulaient déjà dans la grand' rue, s'affairant d'un pas actif. Éothain demanda son chemin à un passant, qui lui indiqua volontiers la direction d'une auberge correcte où ils pourraient être reçus avec son cheval. Le badaud ne parût pas particulièrement surpris de croiser un cavalier couvert de poussière et de sueur, et Éothain se réjouit de sa bonne fortune : il semblait que cette petite ville de Tertrebois (ainsi nommée par le passant) était un lieu de passage fréquent dans la région, où de nombreux commerçants et voyageurs faisaient étape durant leur trajet.

Éothain finit par apercevoir l'enseigne de l'établissement qui lui avait été recommandé, et mit pied à terre avec un soulagement que sembla également éprouver son cheval. Il confia ce dernier à un palefrenier se présentant à lui, sous promesse qu'il serait bien nourri et pansé. Rassuré par le sort de sa monture, le jeune homme put enfin se consacrer à sa propre personne, et franchit les portes de l'auberge d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Il ne rêvait que d'un bon matelas et d'une nuit de sommeil réparatrice. L'aubergiste ne fut pas regardant sur l'heure d'arrivée incongrue de son nouveau client, qu'il délesta d'une modique somme pour l'occupation d'une chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin, et la promesse d'un bon repas chaud qui l'attendrait à son réveil.

Éothain butta à quelques reprises contre les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il poussa le battant de sa chambre. Il s'avachit sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie, et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Hild prit une dernière grande inspiration, forçant sa respiration à retrouver un rythme normal. Sa main hésita quelques instants sur la poignée de la porte, avant de l'abaisser fermement. La jeune femme se redressa et essaya de conjurer toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour paraître confiante et heureuse, tandis qu'elle franchissait le battant menant au Hall où la fête battait toujours son plein.

Discrètement, Hild retourna à sa place, et essaya de s'asseoir le plus gracieusement possible. Elle adressa un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant à Folcwine, dont le regard mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur s'était posé sur elle dès l'instant où elle était revenue. Son cousin conversait à présent avec plusieurs seigneurs de l'Estemnet, à une autre table.

« Tout va bien, Hild ? Vous vous êtes absentée fort longtemps. »

La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer en entendant cette voix doucereuse s'adresser à elle. Rassemblant tout son courage et réfrénant du mieux les tremblements que trahissaient ses mains – rapidement dissimulées sous la table – elle se tourna vers Fréawine.

« Je m'excuse de mon absence, mon Oncle, » formula-t-elle doucement en pesant chacun de ses mots. « J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de me rafraîchir dans mes appartements. Mais rien de bien grave, n'ayez crainte. Cela provenait de l'excitation de la fête, sans aucun doute. »

Hild réussit à regarder le Roi dans les yeux, et lui servit son sourire le plus candide.

Fréawine lâcha un petit rire teinté de moquerie. « Ou bien les craintes habituelles d'une jeune mariée le soir de ses noces. Nul besoin de redouter votre rôle d'épouse, et de future Reine, ma nièce. Je sais que vous en êtes capable après-tout, ne vous-ai-je pas élevée comme ma propre fille ? »

Ce simulacre de fierté et d'amour paternel retourna l'estomac de la jeune femme : Fréawine n'était fier que de lui-même, et Hild était un simple pion sur son échiquier. L'amère vérité lui brûlait l'œsophage, la rongeait de l'intérieur, maintenant que toutes ses illusions volaient en éclat. Elle n'avait jamais été que cela : une jument, une reproductrice d'un noble lignage, élevée dans le seul but de produire l'union parfaite.

« Bien sûr, mon Oncle, » parvint-elle à acquiescer. « Je ferai tout pour aider mon peuple et mon Roi. » répéta-t-elle en écho aux paroles servies à Folcwine un peu plus tôt. Seulement, elles sonnaient à présent faux dans sa bouche.

Fréawine sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien, bien. Nul doute que vous ferez une excellent Reine. Et je suis certain que vous concevrez ce soir le prochain héritier du Rohan. »

Hild avala sa salive de travers, et masqua discrètement la toux qui suivit. Son oncle attribua sa réaction et la rougeur qui s'empara de ses joues à la gêne d'aborder un tel sujet, et lui jeta un dernier regard calculateur et satisfait avant de se détourner d'elle.

La jeune femme tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, qui s'était emballé dans sa poitrine à la mention de la suite inéluctable de la soirée. Son regard se posa sur la coupe de vin encore remplie et posée devant elle, et elle la descendit d'une traite. La tête lui tourna légèrement, mais la sensation grisante sembla masquer un court instant la terreur qui l'habitait depuis que Freya lui avait dévoilé son lourd secret.

Enhardie, Hild demanda à ce qu'on remplisse à nouveau sa coupe, qu'elle s'efforça de siroter le plus lentement possible pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Mais les vapes de l'alcool peinaient à réduire totalement les pensées qui l'assaillaient.

Fréawine avait tué son père. Son frère. Sa famille.

Et maintenant, il tentait de détruire le dernier parent qui lui restait. Il était un meurtrier, un imposteur, un tyran un homme qu'elle avait aimé et suivi aveuglément depuis son plus jeune âge un homme qui, malgré sa froideur, avait peu à peu comblé le chagrin causé par la mort de ses parents.

Rien de plus qu'un odieux mensonge.

A travers toute sa peine, toute sa colère et sa rancœur, Hild avait compris la triste vérité : elle était et avait toujours été prisonnière de ce Palais, destinée à servir les intérêts du Roi. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle savait à présent, elle demeurerait à jamais piégée, et ne doutait pas un seul instant du sort qu'on lui réserverait si elle venait à se dresser face à son oncle.

Elle ne savait par quel prodige elle gardait encore la face. Son masque ne devrait jamais se craqueler, ne jamais laisser apercevoir la vérité cachée derrière. Désormais, sa vie entière ne serait qu'un mensonge, un de plus. Elle se soumettrait à son oncle, car tel était son destin si elle tenait à la vie.

Refoulant une nouvelle montée de bile amère, Hild termina sa coupe et en redemanda une nouvelle. Elle ne vit pas le regard inquiet et scrutateur que lui adressa Folcwine, et continua de remuer ses sombres pensées, essayant désespérément de noyer dans l'alcool son chagrin et l'immense crainte qui sommeillaient en son cœur.

Folcwine la rejoignit bientôt, et se saisit doucement mais fermement du verre qu'elle portait à nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Je pense que tu en as eu bien assez comme cela, Hild, » chuchota-t-il, une pointe d'agacement perçant dans sa voix. « Père, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer. » dit-il d'une voix plus forte en se tournant vers le Roi.

Observant du coin de l'œil l'état de sa nièce, Fréawine acquiesça et se leva Folcwine intima à Hild de se lever également, et il lui saisit fermement la main. Immédiatement, la musique se tut et l'assemblée se tourna vers le Roi.

« Chers invités. Même si pour vous tous, la nuit ne fait que commencer, nos jeunes mariés ont émis le souhait de se retirer. La journée fut longue, et d'autres occupations les attendent encore. » annonça-t-il d'un sourire indulgent. Quelques rires retentirent dans l'assemblée, et Hild rougit. « Néanmoins, je vous invite à poursuivre les festivités et profiter de cette belle soirée ! Puisse-t-elle porter ses fruits ! » salua-t-il en levant son verre. Son toast fut repris avec entrain, et bientôt la musique revint dans le Hall, chacun se remettant à converser ou à danser.

Folcwine exerça une pression sur la main de Hild, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Cette dernière accepta à contre-cœur, et ne put louper le regard que lui jetait son oncle : enivré, calculateur, glacial … la jeune femme comprenait à présent que le Roi attendait ce moment depuis près de vingt ans, qu'il l'avait soigneusement planifié, et que rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Hild était la clé qui lui livrait le Rohan sur un plateau, de même que son enfant, un jour.

Les jeunes époux sortirent du Hall, et le silence tomba soudainement entre eux. Derrière les portes retentissaient encore les rires et les chants, mais seul l'écho de leur pas contre les pierres froides du Palais leur répondait à présent. Folcwine n'avait pas lâché la main de Hild, et la guidait doucement, mais fermement, à travers les couloirs de Meduseld. La jeune femme avait la tête qui lui tournait légèrement, et n'était pas mécontente du soutien physique que lui apportait son cousin pour l'aider à avancer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue des appartements de Folcwine. Le jeune homme frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer. Hild le suivit, et vit que la Reine Míriel les avait précédés de peu pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Quelques domestiques terminaient d'allumer des bougies, d'entretenir le petit feu de cheminée qui crépitait, ou encore d'arranger le large lit à baldaquins qu'encadraient de lourdes draperies brodées. A l'arrivée des époux, tous s'en furent rapidement et disparurent, ne laissant que la Reine au milieu de la grande pièce.

Míriel s'approcha de Hild, et fit signe à son fils de leur laisser quelques instants. Ce dernier obtempéra et partit s'asseoir à son office à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes. Hild regarda sa tante, et fut surprise de ne pas y lire l'habituel masque qu'elle s'appliquait tant à revêtir. La Reine lui adressait un regard étrangement doux et plein de sollicitude. Elle replaça une longue mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa nièce, et lui murmura :

« Tout se passera bien, ma douce. Ce sera bref et concis, mon fils ne semble pas être en meilleur état que vous, même s'il le dissimule mieux. Et puis, la chose n'est pas rebutante après quelques tentatives, » la rassura-t-elle. « Faites votre devoir, et tout ira au mieux. » termina-t-elle plus fermement.

Hild n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, déjà la Reine se recomposait un air plus austère, puis salua rapidement son fils avant de prendre congé à son tour. La jeune femme se retrouva alors seule, avec son cousin.

Désorientée, Hild se tenait au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire. L'alcool lui brouillait encore l'esprit, et l'idée de ce qui l'attendait peinait à se frayer un chemin à travers ses pensées. Après quelques longues secondes, Folcwine porta enfin son regard vers elle et se redressa.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te donnais ainsi en spectacle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix posée. Hild l'avait suffisamment côtoyé pour deviner qu'il retenait son agacement et faisait tout pour se calmer. Elle avait observé à maintes reprises son oncle agir de telle sorte.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, et le réprima avant de répondre. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensé, je ne … »

« C'est inacceptable de la part de la future Reine du Rohan, » la coupa Folcwine. « Fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Mon épouse ne peut paraître soule en public. »

La colère la prit soudainement : n'avait-il pas lui-même été vu ivre, à de nombreuses reprises ? Ne l'était-il pas également ce soir ? Pourquoi pouvait-il se permettre cet écart et le lui reprocher à elle ? Cependant, elle ne fit pas part de ses pensées rebelles, et acquiesça difficilement. Le tempérament ombrageux de son cousin (si semblable à celui de son père) était connu de tous, et la jeune femme ne comptait en aucun cas le découvrir à ses dépens pour la première fois ce soir.

Folcwine considéra l'affaire réglée et se leva de sa chaise. Il retira la riche tunique ornementée qu'il portait, pour dévoiler une simple chemise blanche en-dessous, et la jeta au sol. Ses bottes connurent le même sort, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il finit par ôter sa chemise. Non pas face à la vision du torse de son cousin (même si une éducation stricte dès son plus jeune âge l'avait doté d'un corps sec et musclé), mais plutôt face à l'inéluctabilité de ce qui l'attendait.

Folcwine leva les yeux vers elle, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. « Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? » souffla-t-il légèrement, retenant son agacement. Une once de sollicitude passa alors dans son regard, et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la jeune femme, la contourna, pour se retrouver dans son dos. Il entreprit de délacer doucement les liens qui maintenaient la robe, ses mains effleurant le dos de la jeune femme qui frissonna.

« Tu verras, la première fois n'est pas si terrible qu'on le raconte, » essaya-t-il de la rassurer en murmurant dans son oreille.

La longue robe glissa enfin au sol, dévoilant la légère sous-robe en coton qu'elle portait en-dessous. Hild se mit à trembler.

« Folcwine, ne … ne peut-on pas attendre encore un peu ? » supplia-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Son cousin la fit se tourner pour lui faire face et soupira à nouveau. « Je t'en prie Hild, ne complique pas la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tu connais mon père, si tu ne portes pas mon enfant dans les mois à venir … » il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous deux en devinèrent la suite.

Seulement, Hild ne l'entendait plus de cette oreille. Elle ne souhaitait plus ce mariage, elle ne voulait plus mentir, elle ne voulait pas ! Les paroles de Freya lui revenaient en mémoire, la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, sur la chasse à l'homme menée à l'heure actuelle contre son frère. Elle ne voulait plus participer à tout ceci ! Alcool, peur et colère se mêlaient en elle, et la tête lui tourna davantage.

« Non … je … je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, Folcwine. » parvint-elle à dire en reculant de quelques pas.

Un éclat de colère brilla dans les yeux de son cousin. Il réduisit à néant l'écart qui les séparait, et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Hild, tu savais très bien à quoi tu t'engageais. C'est ton devoir, _notre_ devoir. » accentua-t-il d'une voix dure. « Tout cela semblait très bien te convenir il y a encore quelques heures, ne joue pas les prudes, ce n'est pas le moment. »

La brusquerie de ses gestes et de ses mots arracha une larme à Hild, qui sentit la colère monter en elle. Trop. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

« C'était bien avant de découvrir la vérité ! » cria-t-elle en se dégageant de la poigne de son cousin.

« Quoi donc encore ? »

« Que vous n'êtes qu'une famille de meurtriers ! » cracha Hild. « Je sais tout de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là, tout comme je sais que vous pourchassez mon frère à l'heure qu'il est ! Je refuse de participer plus longtemps à cette mascarade, d'être un pion de plus sur l'échiquier de ton père ! »

La jeune femme fit mine de se diriger vers la porte, mais Folcwine lui barra la route. Levant les yeux vers son cousin, Hild sentit tout sa fureur retomber devant le regard sombre et colérique qu'il lui adressait. La peur prit le pas sur le reste, et elle trembla de tous ses membres de façon incontrôlée. Quelle folie l'avait donc prise ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Le mensonge était sa seule arme, son unique protection. Elle venait de se condamner.

Hild vit Folcwine se questionner sur la marche à suivre, que faire face à cette révélation.

« Tu ne diras rien de tout ceci à personne, Hild, tu m'entends. Si tu tiens à la vie, tu tairas tout cela, et tu m'obéiras. Tu es la Princesse de Meduseld à présent, tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Je t'en prie, ne nous force pas à devoir te faire taire, je détesterais devoir exécuter ma cousine, ma presque sœur, mon épouse. »

Il s'approcha davantage, et l'attrapa par les épaules. Sur son visage, elle put lire de la tristesse, mais aussi une incontestable certitude. Il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Folcwine lui attrapa alors à nouveau la main, et la tira fermement à sa suite, vers le lit nuptial.

« A présent, tu accompliras ton devoir. »

Les yeux de Hild s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit. Elle se débâtit, mais la poigne de son cousin était trop ferme.

« Folcwine, non, lâche-moi ! » se défendit-elle, faisant tout pour résister à sa force. Mais le jeune homme resta sourd face à ses cris. « Folcwine ! »

Cette nuit-là, nul n'entendit les cris et les pleurs de la Princesse, couverts par les échos des festivités.

La gorge rauque, les yeux rouges et bouffis, Hild fixait un point invisible d'un air absent, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dos à son cousin. Elle ne parvint à fermer l'œil de la nuit, sans se douter que Folcwine, si près et pourtant si loin d'elle, ne put non plus trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. A l'aube, le jeune homme finit par se lever et quitter rapidement ses appartements. Hild resta dans un état léthargique jusqu'à ce que des domestiques vinrent l'assister quelques heures plus tard, porteurs d'une triste nouvelle. La jeune femme s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit et ne put retenir ses larmes, en apprenant que Freya avait trouvé la mort au petit matin.

Ce jour-là, entre deux flots de larmes essuyés d'un geste rageur, Hild se jura qu'ils tomberaient tous, et qu'elle vengerait sa famille. A tout prix.

* * *

…

...

Bon voilà, vous avez le droit de me jeter absolument tous les projectiles de votre choix, j'avoue que je les accepterai sans broncher, je le mérite sur ce coup-là.

Je recueille les gestes d'amour et de sympathie pour cette pauvre Hild, pour qui j'avais malheureusement prévu tout ça depuis longtemps.

Un petit retour de votre part sur ce chapitre me ferait extrêmement plaisir, j'ai vraiment beaucoup bossé sur ce chapitre en particulier dont je suis assez satisfaite sur la forme, à défaut du fond x)

Portez-vous bien, à la prochaine !

Mimi 😊


	6. La Foire des Eaux d'Eté

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour en temps et en heure avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère apportera quelques éléments de réponses aux questions que certains peuvent se poser.

Je tiens à remercier **Tiph l'Andouille et Ninlhinn** pour leurs retours au chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture 😉

* * *

La Foire des Eaux d'Eté

Éothain se redressa et essuya son front d'un geste rapide, avant de contempler son travail : il avait passé l'essentiel de la journée à limer et polir une dague finement ouvragée. Sa courte lame légèrement courbée mesurait une paume de longueur, et était gravée de délicats entrelacs rohirriques. Éothain l'avait ornée d'une poignée légèrement arrondie pour épouser les formes d'une main, sculptée dans du chêne, un bois souple mais résistant. Il était plutôt satisfait de son travail, et espérait en tirer un bon prix dans les jours à venir.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et vit que la nuit commençait à tomber. Le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne le vît passer Harding avait d'ailleurs déjà quitté la forge. Il retira le lourd tablier de cuir qui le protégeait, éteignit le feu de la forge et s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Éothain accueillit d'un soupir appréciateur la brise tiède qui l'enveloppa à sa sortie : enfin, l'été s'installait, et avec lui des températures plus clémentes. Il n'en ferait que plus chaud dans la forge, mais il préférait cela aux bises froides qu'ils avaient connu ces derniers temps.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le chemin coutumier menant à son logis, mais descendit plutôt quelques ruelles avant de rejoindre une des grandes rues de Tertrebois. Aux premières lueurs de la nuit, la ville résonnait encore de mille bruits, de nombreux voyageurs venant trouver refuge pour la soirée avant de reprendre leur route. De plus, la grande Foire des Eaux d'Eté débuterait le lendemain, attirant encore plus de marchands, troubadours, voyageurs et simple curieux.

Éothain accéléra le pas il avait promis à Kára de l'aider à gérer ce surplus de clientèle, et il était déjà en retard. Il arriva enfin en vue de l'établissement qu'il cherchait, et s'engouffra d'un pas vif à l'intérieur. La touffeur des lieux le cueillit dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte : malgré l'âtre éteint depuis quelques semaines au retour des beaux jours, l'affluence des clients était suffisante pour chauffer la pièce, sans parler de la chaleur dégagée par les cuisines.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps d'observer la salle de réception de l'Auberge du Barde Vert, et esquissa habilement les badauds pour se glisser derrière le comptoir. Il enfila un nouveau tablier, bien différent de celui qu'il revêtait à la forge, et s'empressa de servir les boissons qu'on lui commandait.

« Enfin, te voici ! » s'exclama une voix dans son dos. « J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! »

Une jeune femme blonde aux formes généreuses déposa sur le comptoir un lourd plateau chargé de plats fumants venant directement des cuisines, et vint déposer un bref baiser sur la joue d'Éothain. Ce dernier esquissa une grimace, qui fut accueillie par une tape sur le bras.

« Je tiens trop chèrement à ma vie pour cela, Kára, » répliqua-t-il en riant. « Je sais reconnaître un ordre lorsque j'en reçois un ! »

« Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu en ce cas. » La jeune femme laissa également échapper un rire. « Puisque tu es là, va donc porter ceci à la table ronde du fond » ajouta-t-elle en désignant ladite table.

Éothain acquiesça, et se chargea du lourd plateau il se fraya un chemin à travers la clientèle plus nombreuse qu'à l'accoutumée – la Foire des Eaux d'Eté était toujours une période prospère pour ce genre d'établissements – et finit par atteindre la table autour de laquelle cinq hommes partageaient déjà des choppes de bière.

Éothain passa le restant de la soirée à répondre aux directives de Kára, alternant le service en comptoir ou en salle. Il aimait rendre service à sa presque sœur, d'autant plus en cette période chargée dont la plus grande affluence ne devait nuire en rien à la qualité usuelle du service. La jeune femme et son mari, Tormund, faisaient souvent appel à Éothain lorsque la main d'œuvre venait à manquer, et malgré les longues journées qu'il passait ainsi à enchaîner le travail à la forge avec le service à l'auberge, le jeune homme était heureux de les aider. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour prouver sa reconnaissance.

A son arrivée à Tertrebois, dix ans plus tôt, Éothain avait rapidement décidé d'interrompre sa fuite, et de refaire sa vie dans la bourgade. Ce lieu de passage et de commerce dans la contrée avait garanti toute discrétion au jeune homme, qui présageait qu'il serait bien difficile pour les troupes du Roi de le retrouver ici. Après tout, n'était-il pas un voyageur parmi tant d'autres, se fondant dans la masse ?

Une fois la décision prise de demeurer à Tertrebois, Éothain avait dû trouver une activité pour gagner sa vie et se fondre davantage dans la population. Désirant mettre à profit ses compétences de forgeron, il avait écumé les quelques forges de la ville, offrant ses services pour poursuivre son apprentissage. Les rares artisans à ne pas se méfier de ce voyageur venu de nulle part n'avaient malheureusement pas de place à lui offrir, et Éothain avait été chanceux de finalement tomber sur l'atelier d'Harding.

Le forgeron l'avait accueilli sans poser de questions sur qui il était et d'où il venait, ce dont Éothain avait été reconnaissant tout ce qui importait au Rohir était la qualité de son travail, et les compétences déjà affutées du garçon ne l'avaient jamais déçu. Harding lui avait offert dans un premier temps logis et couvert durant son apprentissage, et Éothain avait ainsi partagé le quotidien de l'homme et de sa famille pendant quelques années.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait noué une solide amitié avec Kára, la dernière de la fratrie, d'un an sa cadette. La jeune fille avait deux autres frères et une sœur, qui avaient déjà quitté le logis familial à l'arrivée d'Éothain. Elle était devenue son amie, sa confidente, sa presque sœur, et avait su guérir le chagrin qui enserrait le cœur du jeune homme à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa propre famille avec le temps, il s'en était trouvé une autre.

A la fin de son apprentissage, six ans auparavant, Éothain avait quitté la maison d'Harding et sa femme, Ester, pour trouver son propre chez soi. Cela avait coïncidé avec le mariage et le départ de Kára avec Tormund le couple avait rapidement réalisé leur souhait de tenir leur propre établissement, et avait racheté l'auberge pour une bouchée de pain à une matrone souhaitant s'en séparer. Quant à Éothain, Harding l'avait gardé à ses côtés pour travailler à la forge et accroître ses commandes. Le jeune homme était fier de posséder le titre d'associé et de travailler aux côtés de cet homme qui l'avait si généreusement accueilli.

Lorsqu'enfin les heures filèrent et que le service décrût, Éothain put souffler un instant. Tormund, qui s'était jusqu'ici occupé d'accueillir les nouveaux clients souhaitant séjourner à l'auberge ainsi que leurs montures, lui fit un signe discret pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, et lui accorda un regard de gratitude. Le jeune homme répondit d'un mouvement du menton, et se débarrassa de son tablier. Il n'oublia pas d'embrasser tendrement sa sœur de cœur, qui le remercia de son aide.

Lorsqu'Éothain quitta l'Auberge du Barde Vert, la nuit était bien avancée, et il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Il devait se lever à l'aube le lendemain : une grosse journée les attendait, Harding et lui, car ils devaient tenir un stand lors de la Foire. Ils espéraient en tirer une large somme et vendre toutes leurs pièces.

Le jeune homme soupira : la nuit allait être bien courte.

* * *

Hild parcourut le Hall des Rois d'un pas empressé. L'aube était à peine derrière elle, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire ce matin pour accueillir les grands seigneurs de toutes les provinces du Rohan : les chambres devaient être préparées et aérées, les dernières décorations accrochées, les lustres dépoussiérés, et elle devait superviser les préparations du banquet de ce soir. Les domestiques auraient fort à faire pour que tout soit parfait à l'arrivée des dignitaires, plus tard dans la journée.

Fréawine conviait une fois par an tous les seigneurs qui dirigeaient en son nom les régions du Rohan : Ouestemnet, Estemnet, Marche de L'Ouest, Ouestfolde, Estfolde, Wold tous répondaient à la convocation du Roi, pour discuter plusieurs jours durant de récoltes, taxes, armées, de la santé et de la sécurité du Rohan. C'était également l'occasion pour le Roi d'affirmer sa régence, et de faire rentrer dans les rangs ce qui devait l'être.

Aux longues journées parlementaires se succédaient de riches banquets où se retrouvait la noblesse du Rohan, qui venait parfois de loin pour assister aux festivités. Ce haut sommet coïncidait avec la Foire des Eaux d'Eté que tenait Edoras, comme de nombreuses grandes villes du Royaume en cette période. La Capitale devenait ainsi l'espace de quelques jours un lieu de commerce, de fête, de joie, de rires, mais aussi de complots et de débats politiques la Cité entière se remplissait et se paraît pour l'événement, et les rues ne désempliraient pas avant une bonne semaine.

Hild attendait toujours avec impatience cette période de l'année, où Edoras se gorgeait de vie et révélait toutes les merveilles que le Rohan avait à offrir. La jeune femme aimait son peuple de tout son cœur, et était honorée de pouvoir le servir. Même si cela signifiait pour elle de longues préparations pour accueillir ces festivités.

La Princesse de Meduseld laissa échapper un léger soupir, avant de se ressaisir. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en vue de la pièce où elle se rendait chaque matin avant toute chose : la chambre de ses fils.

Hild ouvrit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour ajuster ses yeux à la pénombre des lieux, puis se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres obstruées par les lourds rideaux qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour permettre à la lueur matinale de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le soudain éclat de lumière tira un grognement à une des têtes blondes émergeant de sous les draps, et la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire. Ses enfants n'étaient pas très matinaux.

Hild vint doucement s'asseoir au bord du large lit dans lequel reposaient ses fils. Elle repoussa lentement les draps pour voir émerger deux têtes blondes, dont les visages identiques reflétaient la même moue boudeuse de se voir tirés si tôt du lit. Hild sourit et caressa tendrement le visage de ses fils.

Ses fils. Sa chair. Son monde.

Folcred et Fastred étaient nés neuf ans auparavant, et faisaient le bonheur de leur mère chaque jour qui passait depuis. Les jumeaux étaient de petits garçons pleins d'énergie, joyeux, et dotés d'une envie d'apprendre qui ravissait la jeune femme. Tous les matins, en les contemplant ainsi à leur réveil, Hild bénissait les cieux* d'avoir placés ses enfants dans sa vie. Sans eux, qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue.

Hild se refusait encore à repenser à la façon dont ses fils avaient été conçus : dix années avaient passé, sans pour autant effacer la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte en son cœur cette nuit-là. A l'annonce de la grossesse de son épouse, puis après son accouchement, Folcwine ne l'avait plus jamais approchée de la sorte un accord tacite s'était instauré entre eux : elle avait rempli son rôle et lui avait donné deux héritiers, ils n'avaient nul besoin de poursuivre ce qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait faire.

Les époux faisaient depuis lors chambre à part, et ne partageaient leur quotidien qu'en cas de nécessité, pour conserver les apparences et montrer au peuple du Rohan à quel point leur union était heureuse et pleine de promesses pour l'avenir du Royaume. Les domestiques étaient tenus de garder le secret sur ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le Palais d'Or, une fois les portes fermées, et Hild se doutait que cette injonction n'était respectée que par l'amour qu'on lui portait, et non par peur des menaces du Roi.

Hild et Folcwine se pliaient à ce simulacre de bonheur en public, mais s'adressaient rarement la parole en dehors de ces rares occasions. Leur nuit de noces avait fissuré la belle entente fraternelle que les deux cousins entretenaient jusqu'ici. Si Hild avait autrefois pu soutirer un sourire à Folcwine, un geste d'affection, il n'en était plus rien, et ils étaient devenus deux étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Malgré tout, la Princesse croisait parfois le regard plein de tristesse et de remords que lui jetait son cousin, avant qu'il ne reprenne l'air maussade coutumier qui ne le quittait plus.

Hild laissa échapper un soupir avant de retourner son attention vers ses fils. Folcred commençait à se réveiller, mais Fastred semblait vouloir prolonger sa nuit. La jeune femme admira leurs traits encore bouffis de sommeil, leurs petits yeux fatigués, leurs belles boucles blondes, si similaires aux siennes, qui encadraient leurs visages enfantins. Les deux garçons tenaient de leur père leurs yeux bleu métallique, qu'ils partageaient avec leur grand-père le Roi, ainsi que leur grande taille pour des enfants de leur âge mais leur chevelure blonde aux reflets roux et leurs visages aux courbes arrondies venaient d'elle. La jeune femme était heureuse que leur sang rohirrique ressorte davantage que leur héritage gondorien, plus marqué chez leur père.

Fort heureusement, les jumeaux avaient également davantage hérité de son tempérament à elle, doux et joyeux, et bien peu du sombre caractère de Folcwine et Fréawine. Néanmoins, les rares colères que piquaient les garçons étaient légendaires, et Hild faisait tout pour maîtriser cette fougue dangereuse qui sommeillait en eux, prenant le pas sur les nourrices dans leur éducation, et faisant en sorte qu'ils évitent le plus possible le Roi.

A sa plus grande surprise, Folcwine s'était révélé être un père aimant et patient, se dégageant du temps pour apprendre à ses fils à monter à poney, à tenir une épée, ou simplement pour leur raconter une histoire. C'était dans ces moments de douce quiétude que Hild retrouvait parfois le cousin qu'elle avait connu, et qu'elle était tentée de lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Alors se superposait au visage de ses fils celui d'Éothain, et toute compassion désertait le cœur de la jeune femme.

Bien qu'estompés par le temps, les traits de son frère lui revenaient souvent en mémoire, et avec eux la colère et la tristesse coutumières qui prenaient possession d'elle quand elle repensait à ce que Fréawine avait fait à sa famille. Cette rage sourde qui sommeillait en elle ne s'était jamais éteinte, et Hild n'oubliait pas la promesse qu'elle s'était faite d'un jour se venger. Mais les propos de Folcwine à la naissance de leurs fils avaient été limpides : soit elle taisait ce qu'elle savait, ou bien elle ne revoyait plus jamais ses enfants l'emprisonnement ou la mort étaient les seuls choix qui s'offriraient à elle en de telles circonstances.

Hild avait donc muselé sa colère, du moins en apparence, car ses enfants, bien que conçus de la plus horrible des manières, étaient devenus sa raison de vivre. Rien ni personne ne les arracherait jamais à elle. La jeune femme était ainsi devenue maître en la matière de dissimuler ses émotions, comme Míriel avait pu le lui inculquer, et avait rapidement endormie la méfiance de la famille royale, devenant en tout point la Princesse parfaite qu'attendait d'elle son oncle.

Mais en son sein sommeillait la promesse d'un jour retrouver Éothain, et de libérer le peuple du Rohan du joug de son tyran.

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et malgré la toile tendue au-dessus de leur stand, Éothain commençait à trouver la chaleur ambiante étouffante, à laquelle s'ajoutait la poussière dégagée par le passage de centaines de personnes. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre d'une telle affluence : comme les années précédentes, cette première journée de la Foire des Eaux d'Eté tenait ses promesses Harding et lui avaient collecté une coquette somme depuis l'ouverture des festivités, en vendant une quantité satisfaisante de lames, dagues, épées, boucliers … Ils avaient même installé à un coin de leur stand de quoi polir, aiguiser ou réparer toutes sortes de pièce en métal.

Éothain terminait tout juste de prendre en note une commande à livrer la semaine prochaine, qu'une nouvelle cliente se présentait devant lui. Voyant Harding déjà occupé ailleurs, il se chargea d'accueillir la jeune femme. Son apparence le surprit : même si Tertrebois accueillait des voyageurs venus de tout le Rohan durant la Foire, elle semblait pour sa part venir de bien plus loin. Si ses longs cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux gris n'étaient pas des indices suffisants, son accent la trahit tout autant lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Bonjour, maître forgeron, » le salua-t-elle en westron.

Sa façon de prononcer les 'r' était bien différente du parler rohirrique : Gondorienne, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il observa d'un œil curieux ses vêtements de voyage couverts de boue et usés par le temps, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant le fourreau d'épée glissé à sa ceinture : il était rare de voir une femme porter les armes, d'autant plus une étrangère. Une habituée des routes, à n'en pas douter, armée en conséquence pour tous les dangers qu'on pouvait y rencontrer.

« Bonjour, ma Dame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » répondit-il en langue commune, hésitant quant à la formule d'usage à donner. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas une Dame, et elle le lui souligna en haussant élégamment un sourcil moqueur.

« Je souhaite faire aiguiser mes dagues et mon épée, combien m'en coûtera-t-il pour cela ? » demanda-t-elle en dégainant d'un geste fluide deux dagues de plus d'une paume de long, avant de les déposer sur le comptoir devant Éothain. L'épée fut sortie tout aussi prestement de son fourreau, et Éothain devina qu'elle savait parfaitement bien se servir de ses armes.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits devant le regard inquisiteur de la Gondorienne, et étudia d'un œil expert les lames posées devant lui : elles étaient de bonne facture, et à l'évidence bien entretenues par leur propriétaire, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour leur rendre leur tranchant et leur éclat.

Éothain chassa les questions lui traversant l'esprit avant de répondre :

« Je puis vous le faire pour deux castari*, vos armes sont en bon état, cela sera assez rapide. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier son consentement, et déposa les deux pièces demandées sur le comptoir.

« Revenez dans une demi-heure, et elles seront comme neuves, » promit Éothain en empochant la monnaie.

La Gondorienne acquiesça et partit prestement. Éothain se mit immédiatement au travail et entreprit d'aiguiser minutieusement les armes qu'on lui avait confiées. Il put en profiter pour observer l'épée en détails : la lame était plus courte que la moyenne, tout comme la poignée, ce qui était logique pour une épée maniée par une femme quelques runes gravées courraient le long de la lame, et trahissaient une origine rohirrique le cuir de la poignée quant à lui était usé par le temps et la sueur, à l'évidence sa propriétaire avait l'habitude de s'en servir. Le jeune homme était véritablement surpris et curieux de savoir ce qu'une étrangère faisait avec une telle épée qui semblait presque faite sur mesure, alors que la jeune femme ne paraissait pas particulièrement aisée.

Délaissant ses questionnements peu professionnels, Éothain s'empêcha de terminer son travail avant le retour de la Gondorienne, qui apparût seulement quelques minutes après qu'il eut fini d'aiguiser la seconde dague. Elle parût satisfaite du résultat, détaillant d'un regard appréciateur le miroitement de la lame et son tranchant renouvelé.

« Une somme bien méritée, maître forgeron, » accorda-t-elle avec un sourire. Éothain s'inclina légèrement pour la remercier.

La jeune femme parût prête à repartir, avant de se raviser et de se tourner à nouveau vers Éothain. « Sauriez-vous me conseiller un établissement où passer la nuit, pour une honnête somme ? »

« Je ne sais si vous trouverez grand-chose en cette période, mais demandez l'Auberge du Barde Vert. Je connais les propriétaires, vous y serez bien accueillie, et à défaut d'une chambre vous aurez au moins un bon repas. » lui assura-t-il.

La Gondorienne le remercia avant de prendre congé. Éothain fut tout de suite alpagué par un nouveau client, et chassa cette étrange voyageuse de son esprit pour se consacrer à son travail. Harding et lui fermèrent leur stand en fin d'après-midi, la charrette plus légère et la bourse plus lourde, heureux d'avoir fait de belles ventes. Si le reste de la semaine se profilait de la même façon, les affaires seraient florissantes.

Comme la veille, Éothain partit prêter main forte à Kára et son mari, alternant le service en salle et derrière le comptoir. Durant la soirée, une voix familière avec un léger accent l'interpella alors qu'il remplissait des pintes.

« Ainsi donc vous menez une double vie, forgeron le jour, serveur la nuit ... »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la Gondorienne accoudée au comptoir, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire, et haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Que voulez-vous, les temps sont durs. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Je doute qu'un forgeron de votre qualité ait besoin d'exercer deux emplois pour subvenir à ses besoins. »

Éothain accepta à nouveau le compliment d'un humble sourire, avant d'admettre :

« Très bien, vous m'avez cerné. Je ne suis là qu'en renfort pour aider les propriétaires en cette période de forte affluence. »

La jeune femme accepta l'argument d'un hochement de tête. « En ce cas vous pouvez me resservir la même chose, » répondit-elle en glissant sa chope vide vers Éothain.

Le Rohir retint un rire, et se saisit de la chope pour la remplir d'une bière ambrée parfumée. Il rendit son verre à l'étrangère, qui déposa quelques pièces qui tintèrent sur le comptoir.

« Gardez la monnaie, » ajouta-t-elle, « votre recommandation était bonne, cet établissement est bien tenu et les prix plus que corrects. Et transmettez mes compliments au chef pour la qualité de son dîner. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, » lui assura Éothain.

Il encaissa la monnaie, et entreprit de nettoyer le comptoir et ranger ce qui trainait, tout en servant les quelques commandes qu'on vint lui passer. Durant tout ce temps, la Gondorienne ne le lâcha pas du regard, observant ses allers et venues d'un œil scrutateur, tandis que le niveau de sa choppe diminuait progressivement.

« Partagerez-vous un verre avec moi ? Il serait bien regrettable de passer une si belle soirée à boire seule. » finit-elle par proposer après une quinzaine de minutes de ce manège.

Éothain marqua un temps d'arrêt, et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Un air mutin aux lèvres, cette dernière le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par se ressaisir, et répondit : « Je doute que vous ayez du mal à trouver de la compagnie si vous en cherchiez, » lui assura-t-il en désignant la salle principale de l'Auberge. « Quant à moi, je connais une jeune femme au fort caractère qui goûterait bien peu à ma désertion. Je termine mon service dans une heure, repassez me voir si personne d'autre n'a trouvé grâce à vos yeux d'ici là, » termina-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« J'en doute fort, maître forgeron, » répliqua-t-elle en se levant du tabouret qu'elle avait jusqu'ici occupé.

« Éothain. » répondit-il spontanément.

« Très bien. Vous me trouverez à une table au fond de la salle, Éothain. »

Elle se saisit de sa chope et partit en direction de ladite table, laissant le Rohir légèrement décontenancé par l'attitude directe de l'étrangère. Même si les femmes du Rohan étaient connues pour leur caractère affirmé, peu d'entre elles auraient osé une telle approche. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et ne put retenir un léger sourire : ça n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

L'heure suivante passa rapidement, et bientôt Kára vint le relever de ses fonctions, affirmant qu'ils pourraient terminer le reste de la soirée sans son aide, maintenant que le gros des clients avait fini de dîner et s'était retiré pour la nuit. Éothain attrapa une assiette encore chaude que sa sœur lui avait laissé, se saisit d'une pinte de bière dans l'autre main, et parcourut la grande salle à la recherche de la mystérieuse voyageuse. Il la trouva bientôt, assise seule, une autre chope pleine posée en face d'elle. Elle semblait l'attendre. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il posa son assiette et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre que vous pour me tenir compagnie, je crois que je n'ai plus d'autre choix à présent. »

Éothain lui lança un regard peu convaincu. « Je suis quant à moi certain que le malheureux qui a osé s'approcher s'est vu promptement congédié sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. »

Elle le fixa impassiblement quelques instants, avant d'en convenir aisément en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Peut-être bien, » répondit-elle évasivement.

Affamé, Éothain se jeta sur son assiette sans demander son reste, son dernier repas remontant bien loin à présent. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence ne fut meublé que de bruits de mastication satisfaits entrecoupés de gorgées de bière, durant lesquelles les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent à tour de rôle quand l'autre regardait ailleurs.

La Gondorienne devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui, et dégageait une beauté sauvage, façonnée par la vie et les épreuves qu'elle avait dû rencontrer. Sa lourde tresse d'ébène reposait sur son épaule, et le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle avait pris le temps de se changer et de se rafraîchir avant de descendre dîner. Néanmoins, même sans les habits usés et poussiéreux qu'elle revêtait plus tôt, on ne pouvait s'y méprendre : cette femme-là n'était point une Dame que l'on gardait enfermée dans un château ou une quelconque maisonnée c'était une femme des grands espaces, un esprit libre et indompté, qui se rendait où bon lui semblait. Une femme qui ne laissait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin, si on se référait à l'armement qu'elle portait sur elle.

Éothain était curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle, et ce qui l'avait mené à voyager de façon si régulière.

« Il ne me semble pas que vous m'ayez dit votre nom, » amorça-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Ivriniel, » consentit-t-elle à répondre après quelques instants.

« Et que fait une femme telle que vous sur la route, Ivriniel ? »

La jeune femme se raidit légèrement et lui jeta un regard perçant, comme si elle essayait de deviner ses pensées. Éothain leva un sourcil surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une question si simple déclenchait une telle réaction. Elle le dévisagea encore quelques instants, avant d'éluder par une autre question.

« Telle que moi ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Éothain. « Je ne voyage peut-être pas souvent, mais je doute qu'il soit courant au Gondor, ou n'importe où par ailleurs, de voir une femme armée et équipée parcourir les routes dans des vêtements couverts de poussière et ayant clairement vu des jours meilleurs. D'autant plus si elle sait se servir de son arme. »

Ivriniel considéra quelques instants le constat énoncé par Éothain, qui la vit se détendre légèrement.

« En effet, je suis assez unique en mon genre, » convint-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Disons simplement que je vais là où le travail me porte. Je propose divers services à des gens d'horizons variés : voyage d'escorte, recherche d'objets ou d'individus disparus, transport de missives, … une sorte de mercenaire, en somme. »

Sa voix s'était voulue légère, mais son regard était toujours inquisiteur, et Éothain ne sut si cela était un mécanisme de défense acquis face aux regards surpris, hautains, voire méprisants qu'on avait dû lui jeter. Il était certain qu'elle n'exerçait pas une profession des plus courantes, encore moins pour une femme, et le jeune homme supposait qu'elle avait délibérément tu les activités moins honnêtes et conventionnelles qu'elle devait parfois accomplir.

« Est-ce une vocation qui paye bien, mercenaire ? » demanda-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Suffisamment pour vous offrir un autre verre, » répliqua malicieusement Ivriniel.

Le jeune homme apprécia la répartie, et l'observa se lever pour aller chercher deux nouvelles chopes. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, et déposa la boisson devant Éothain. Les deux jeunes gens poursuivirent leur discussion quelques temps encore : Éothain narra sa vie à Tertrebois, le quotidien dans une telle ville de passage, en éludant les années ayant précédé son arrivée de son côté Ivriniel lui conta les multiples aventures auxquelles elle avait pris part (ils rirent de ses déboires et mésaventures sur les routes) et lui parla des contrats douteux qu'on lui avait proposés, tout en omettant à l'évidence ceux qu'elle avait accepté.

Au bout d'une heure les chopes s'étaient vidées, rapidement remplacées par de nouvelles, et les langues s'étaient déliées. Les sujets de conversations se firent plus légers, et Éothain ne pouvait ignorer les regards appuyés que lui jetait Ivriniel, auxquels il ne restait pas complètement insensible.

Enfin Éothain réalisa l'heure avancée qu'il était, et la courte nuit qu'il allait passer avant de se lever pour se préparer à la Foire s'il ne rentrait pas maintenant chez lui. Il repoussa sa pinte vide, et esquissa le geste de se lever pour partir.

« Malgré la plaisante conversation que nous menons, Ivriniel, il me faut prendre congé de vous. Une autre journée éprouvante m'attend demain, et je dois encore rentrer chez moi. »

« Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de passer la nuit ici, en ce cas ? »

Éothain secoua la tête. « Non, toutes les chambres sont prises cette nuit, je ne puis demander à Kára de m'héberger. »

« Je ne parlais pas de prendre une autre chambre. »

Éothain se figea un instant, et tourna le regard vers la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui proposait. Ivriniel lui renvoya une œillade moqueuse mais ne laissant aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Le Rohir prit à peine le temps de réfléchir : toute la soirée durant il avait apprécié le côté direct et l'attitude entreprenante de la Gondorienne, et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'idée ne lui avait pas déjà traversé l'esprit.

« Je suppose qu'il s'agit effectivement du choix le plus judicieux, » répondit-il d'un air détaché, mais sa voix légèrement rauque le trahit.

Le sourire moqueur d'Ivriniel s'élargit, et elle se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers les escaliers. « Ma chambre est la première à gauche après les escaliers, ne vous trompez pas. » lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche suggestive.

Éothain eut soudainement très chaud, et après avoir vérifié que ni Kára ni Tormund n'étaient dans les parages, il monta rapidement la volée de marches menant à l'étage.

Fréawine contemplait d'un air absent le petit matin se lever sur la fière cité d'Edoras. L'aube était à peine passée mais la capitale s'éveillait déjà, prête à connaître une nouvelle journée de réjouissances lors de la Foire des Eaux d'Eté. Et tout comme les jours précédents, de longues discussions attendaient le Roi, ses conseillers, et les grands seigneurs du Rohan.

Fréawine examina pensivement les différentes décisions prises jusqu'ici, assez satisfait de la tournure des événements. Après presque trente ans de règne, l'ordre et la discipline régnaient un peu plus chaque jour sur son Royaume, et ceux qui avaient pu autrefois lui être réfractaires avaient fini par se plier à ses ordres, à quelques occasions près. Mais cette semaine de conseils avait justement pour but de mater ces ersatz de rébellion, et le Roi ne manquerait pas de ramener dans les rangs les quelques dissidents.

Le monarque sourit d'un air assuré, et vida la coupe de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un domestique, qui s'inclina et lui présenta une missive sur un petit plateau d'argent. Le Roi s'en saisit et congédia le page avant d'ouvrir le pli.

A mesure que Fréawine prenait connaissance du contenu du message, son visage sembla s'illuminer et un air victorieux s'afficha sur ses traits d'habitude si austères. Intriguée, la Reine Míriel, qui prenait jusqu'ici son petit déjeuner sur la grande table installée dans leurs appartements, se leva pour s'approcher de son époux. Elle posa une main douce mais ferme sur le bras de Fréawine pour attirer son attention, et ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il très cher, auriez-vous reçu quelque plaisante nouvelle ? »

Le Roi savoura quelques instants de silence avant de lui répondre. « Seulement la meilleure de toutes, ma douce. Éothain a été retrouvé. »

* * *

* Tolkien ne donne que très peu d'indications sur la religion des différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu (à part pour les Elfes), je me suis donc permis d'imaginer que les Rohirrim ont tout de même leurs propres divinités (un peu façon mythologie scandinave, je dirais), mais pour lesquelles je reste assez évasive.

* la monnaie des Gondoriens est le castari. Comme Tolkien ne donne pas non plus d'indications sur celle du Rohan, je l'ai reprise ici.

* * *

TADAM !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce saut temporel de dix ans dans le futur ? De la nouvelle vie de Hild et Éothain ? Une idée de ce qui va arriver à notre cher forgeron maintenant qu'il a été retrouvé ? (le pauvre a pas été tranquille longtemps dans mon histoire, même si ça a fait 10 ans haha). Et que pensez-vous de la mystérieuse Ivriniel ?

**N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour sur ce chapitre, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir !** D'autant plus que je traîne un peu en ce moment sur l'écriture de la suite, en postant ce nouveau chapitre je n'ai plus aucune avance, il faut que je me bouge pour conserver ce rythme de publication (est-ce que j'aurais le courage de m'atteler au Nano ? moyennement convaincue, au moins je vais essayer haha)

Sur-ce, je file m'atteler au chapitre suivant !

La bise,

Mimi 😊

PS : allez voir l'expo Tolkien à la BNF, même si vous avez une connaissance étendue de Tolkien et de ses oeuvres. Elle est très complète, avec de jolies pièces manuscrites et aquarelles faites par le Maître lui-même


End file.
